Vindicated
by Anton thoughts
Summary: A story of two werewolf brothers who return to their childhood hometown in search for redemption but in their own ways. Rickey Stones, to become a better person and Riley Stones who wants to learn the true meaning worth. These brothers quickly get caught up in the danger that floats around Beacon Hills. Rated T for now but subject to change for later chapters. Stainless Stones V2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Again

**Hey guys, fellow readers and what not.**

**I've decided to redo the fanfic but before you all get upset I will leave the other open but I will no longer work on it.**

**The reason for this is so that you guys can compare and contrast the two versions!**

**Now before we get to it I must say that I own nothing but my own O.C's**

**The stories Banner was made by your truly... monkeygonetoheaven.**

**Think of this as reboot you guys.**

**I appreciate the ones who will understand and chooses to read the new updated (and better) version of Stainless Stones which is now called Vindicated.**

**If you don't know what that word means I suggest you look it up!**

**The word serves a lot more than just being a beautiful unique title.**

**Also the music will be a tad bit different from the original.**

**You know the drill (*) when the song starts.****The songs are also listed in order that they play as well!**

**Songs:**

**My Chemical Romance - Teenagers**

**Dashboard Confessional - Belle Of The Boulevard (this song does play twice)**

* * *

**"Just flash that lady killer smile of yours and you'll be fine!" Rickey Stones exclaimed as he playfully pinched Riley's cheek.

He was trying to build his younger brother's confidence: starting a new school was never easy.

But Riley wasn't enjoying Rickey's playful ways, with a groan he tore his eyes away from the passenger window and looked to his older brother."Can this please be our final move?"  
Rickey could see the frustration in his younger brother's eyes, the boys have been practically all over the country on the run and Riley was growing tired of the constant moving.

Rickey drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he checked out his reflection in mirror "I can't make any promises, let's talk about this later. For now I need to go look for a job or Anna won't allow me back in the house."

Riley couldn't help but to snicker at his brother's situation, he knew how stern Anna could be.

" Just flash that lady killer smile of yours and you'll be fine." Riley mocked his older brother's words as he got out of the car.  
"Smart ass." Ricky mumbled under his breath.  
Riley pulled the straps of his backpack over his shoulders as he looked at the large school, waiting for him.  
Rickey pulled down the window for last second advice "If any of the teachers give you shit, just tell them who you're related to." Rickey gave his brother a quick wink and drove off, the sound of his laughter fading into the distance.

He remembered hearing stories from Anna about how terrible of a student Rickey use to be, in fact he was so bad that the teachers were crying tears of joy once he graduated.

Riley didn't want to live off of his older brother's reputation so he decided not to speak of his brother… to anyone.

After gazing at the large school for a few seconds and inhaling the fresh air he began to wonder what life would be like here back in Beacon Hills.

The last time he was in this small town was when he was just learning how to walk, he had moved with his step mother Abigail across the country.

For a while he was separated from his beloved older brother and couldn't remember much of his biological mother except the fact she had abandon him and left with his sister at a young age as well.

Riley never understood why Ricky wanted to come back here, was it for a new start? Was he that home sick? Or was he on a hunt for a pack.

It took all but a few seconds in the hallways until all eyes were on him, the new boy has arrived.

Holding his head high with a plastered smile Riley strutted down what seemed to be a never ending hall. But deep down the boy was nervous as ever, he hated starting over and most of all he hated being a new kid.

"Gotta' start somewhere." He murmured to himself.

After searching for a few minutes he found his locker, right next to a water fountain. As he was turning his combo he felt the hairs on his arms stand on meone was watching him.  
With a sly glance to the right he noticed two boys watching him. One had a brown buzz cut and a lanky figure, his mouth slack jawed as he watched Riley with curious eyes. The other had dark brown hair and a tanner complexion, his hawk like stare made Riley feel uneasy.

Riley narrowed his eyes at the two, not scared to break eye contact.  
"Oh my god, Scott… he's looking over here." Said the one with a buzz cut.

He tried whispering over to the boy next to him but was freaking out instead.

"Stiles…" the one named Scott whispered "I can see that."

Riley stared down the one named Scott, neither of them blinking, neither of them moving. In that moment they both understood, they both knew each other's secrets.  
Rickey turned his head forward, breaking the stare down and continued his walk to the office.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked Scott.

Not once did Scott remove his cold gaze from the boy, even after he had walked off, watching him as he disappeared in the crowd of teenagers.

As the smiling boy continued his journey down the schools long halls he had noticed a certain girl who stood against a locker with olive green eyes, creamy skin and hair that was the color fall leaves.

She wasn't alone though, she had seemed to be talking to a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

The sight of the girl made the boy mouth hang open.

He could feel nothing but lust taking over his body and she was something he just had to have.

"That's Lydia Martin. Also known as the queen bitch of Beacon Hills High." Riley had sprung around to see yet another stunning girl with shockingly bright blue eyes that stuck out like no others.

She had warm dark chestnut wavy hair that rested well past her shoulders.

"And from the looks of it you must be Riley Stones: the new boy?" she said never letting go of her smile.

There were gorgeous girls all over the school, he had no clue where to start.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he gave the girl a smug grin.

She snickered a bit before answering the boy "because you're new."

As she walked past the boy she took a glance back at him with a coy smile "are you coming?"

"I think I'm going to like it here." He thought aloud.

He had figured she was going to be the one who would show him around the school and escort him to all of his classes.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills High: home of the Beacon Hills Cyclones." She said.

"Cyclones? How intimidating" Riley said with a real lack of enthusiasm.  
The girl turned around, her hair whipped against her cheek as her smiling eyes found Riley's "Ever been stuck in one? I'm sure it's far from fun."  
Riley's eyebrow hitched up, he figured he might give it a shot. "And if I were to get caught in one, would you save me?"  
Her eyes narrowed, but her smile remained "Highly unlikely." With that she turned around and continued to walk.  
Like a dimly lit match he was put out.  
Trying to regain himself from rejection he changed the subject "So where do I sign up to join the football team?"  
She snorted with laughter as they continued their journey "Football? There is no football here, all the school's money goes into Lacrosse."

Riley was now even more confused, he had never gone to a school that focuses on Lacrosse.

His passion lied in several of things, be never once did lacrosse come across his mind.

He grew up playing soccer up until the age of ten then soon not to soon after when he slowly got into martial arts and kick boxing, of course he tried other sports in between but could never stay interested.

"It's the "football" of our school." She said with air quotes.

They came to a stop right next to a class room.  
"This is where we part." She said as she slinked off in the opposite direction.  
He watched her walk away, a little saddened he didn't get the chance to thank her.  
Walking into his classroom he was greeted by a tall slender built pale man who wore thick rimmed glasses.

It was Riley's first day but the man gave him chills running down his spine just whenever he would make eye contact with him.

"You must be Riley Stones." He said in a monotone voice, devoid of all excitement.

"Y-yes sir." He said as his words began to stumble upon each other.

"I am your chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris."  
Riley extended his hand to shake.

With a scowl on his face Mr. Harris looked down at Riley's hand, like it was covered in an unidentified exotic strain of bacteria.

He never shook Riley's hand, instead he crossed his arms "for the sake of every teacher here, I hope you're nothing like your brother…Mr. Stones."  
Before Riley could open his mouth to defend himself, Mr. Harris shouted "Stilinski, raise your hand."

Just like that, the boy with the buzz cut had shot his arm up like a missile, nearly falling out of his seat.

The rest of the class watched as they tried suppressing their laughter.

"In front of Mr. Stilinski is where you'll be seated, until otherwise." He said with his stern voice and creepy smile

Riley didn't get a supernatural feeling from the man but it was his creepy vibe that caused Riley to stay alarmed around the guy.

He headed to his seat noticing that he sat right behind the strawberry blonde that he saw earlier, then to his left was the girl who had guided him to his class while on his right was the boy who he did give Riley a supernatural vibe.

Riley didn't say a word as he sat in front of Stiles, it was then he noticed the boy Scott was in the class room as well. He could feel Scott's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head "That's it, the battle for dominance has begun." He thought to himself.

* * *

**Rickey sat in his black 1969 Chevy black Camaro convertible, gazing in his mirror spiking his hair to his approval in a parking lot.

"Okay Rickey, you got this." He gave himself a pep talk.

"Walk in there and show'em how badass you are!" he said as he left the car, wearing his dark gray leather jacket and dark blue fitted Arizona jeans.

He covered his eyes with his favorite pair of sunglasses and began flashing his famous million dollar smile as he entered a local vintage style bar.

It was exactly how he remembered the place: dark, brooding, yet elegant.

"Hey Sidney, I'll take the reg." he greeted while wearing his smile proudly towards the older bartender.

"I see you're still wearing that devilish smirk." She greeted back to the boy.

"Don't complain lady, this "devilish smirk" won me the love of my life." He fired back at the bartender. The bartender smirked as she placed a small glass full of clear liquid.

"Maybe you should go and find a job instead of getting drunk… in the daytime." Sidney commented.

"Shush Sid, I'm miserable and besides I'm paying you to pour me drinks, not hand me down life lessons from your godly cloud of judgment." He smiled as he chugged the glass empty but before the liquid could hit the back of his throat he had quickly spat it back out all over the counter.

"What is this!? It tastes like piss." Ricky exclaimed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.  
The bartender leaned in close for a whisper "It's called water, you should try it some time."  
Ricky rolled his eyes as he tried to grab a bottle over the counter, only to get his hand slapped away.  
" Anna called me already, you're not allowed to have a drink till she says otherwise." Sidney said "I would say sorry, but you and I know I'm not."

Rickey quickly took down his sunglasses to glare the bartender in her dark brown eyes.

"How much is she paying you?" he hissed at the black haired girl "I'll pay double." He insisted as he fished in his pocket.

Sidney began to laugh " keep your money, did you forget we were best-friends in high school?"

"Of course not" The boy was lying, he really had forgotten how many friends Anna had back in high school, since she was once a well-known student during her high school days. Most of Anna's friends were preppy, yappy, and too perky, Sidney was the only one Ricky could stand to be around.

"This will be our little secret! I won't tell her you were here but you have to go now, love." She gave her old friend a warm pleasant smile.

Beautiful indeed she was, she had big bright blue eyes, black raven hair that went past her back, and a round youthful face. Most people wouldn't expect the number of tattoos covering her right arm.

* * *

At Beacon Hills High, it was lunch time for Riley and he stood in the school cafeteria like a lost puppy with his dark brown eyes scanning across the place in search for a table.

"Hey new boy!" he heard a familiar voice call out, it was just the girl from earlier.

She was inviting the lonesome boy over towards her table which seem to be crowded of teens who seemed to all be in the same clique: the popular ones.

"Everyone this is Riley, make him feel welcome." She smiled to the group but instead everyone exchanged an awkward glance amongst each other.

"I'm Allison." A girl with dark long hair and doe colored eyes greeted the boy first.

"This is Lydia," she pointed to a strawberry blonde Riley spotted earlier. Lydia paid no attention to the boy, instead she was picking through her salad and smiling towards a blonde blue eyed male.

"That's Jackson and over there is Danny." Allison smiled pointing over to two boys who sat close to each other snickering.

Riley was easily able to tell they were talking about him but wouldn't cause a scene… at least not on his first day.

"If you have any questions then feel free to come ask me!" the girl said with an extended smile.

Riley held his lunch tray in his hands glancing over towards the two boys from earlier.

The boy began to watch as the two dashed from their lunch table and exited the cafeteria, he had the feeling that something wrong.

"Actually I do have a question." Riley smirked as he turned towards the boys once more.

"Those two, who are they?" he asked without hesitation.

"I've never seen those boy's in my life." Lydia whispered.

"I have," Jackson started "those are the teams' benchwarmers!" the blonde jock then shot into laughter alongside his friend Danny.

"Don't mind him, he's an ass." Allison rolled her eyes.

"Figured." Riley thought to himself.

"And their names are Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski." Said the blue eyed girl.

" Do I get to know your name now?" Riley asked in a honeyed tone.

She gave the boy a coy smile before answering, "Viola, your future class president."

A grin had spread across the boy face.

* * *

Rickey stood at the edge of suicide hill looking over Beacon Hills as the warmth of the air softly brushed his cheeks and blew his hair backwards.

He wore a smile that pierced through the wind.

He was actually there reminiscing on a conversation he and Anna had the day they met.

_The air was cold that night and everything was in silence except for the late night crickets maybe some birds flapping their wings to get by._

** Rickey was jogging through the woods one late night when his instinct became alarmed, he could hear the rapid heartbeat of another not too far from his location.

He could also hear the soft sobs of a female.

Out of curiosity the boy silently headed towards the girls location: she stood facing the edge of the hill with her arms spread apart as if she was ready to take flight.

Her dark burgundy hair gently whipped about as the breeze picked up, her whole slim body shivering with fear.

The boy wasn't sure but she seemed to be a high school student who went to his school.

"Hey!" he called out to the girl.

"Go away!" the girl responded with a weary voice.

Even though her voice was weary and weak from the sobbing Rickey could tell just by her voice who she was: Anna Campbell. Part of Beacon Hills High's elite popular group, a group he would never be part of.

"Anna?" Rickey called out once more.

"I said leave!" she hissed at the boy but Rickey only smirked and began to walk closer.

"Don't tell me the stunning Anna is going jump off of Suicide Hill?" he said jokingly.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" she shouted at the boy.

Ricky tapped his chin "You know on second thought…I guess I don't" he replied nonchalantly with a grin.

Just then the burgundy colored hair girl had turned to face the boy with her bloodshot red eyes but the real color had stuck out so perfectly, her baby blues.

She indeed had the face of an angel, perfect untouched skin, and a smile that made him weak in the knees.

"It's a long way down and you might not survive." Rickey said jokingly, of course he knew she wouldn't survive but he was more interested in trying to get a broken girl to smile.

"And I don't think you want to go through with it." Rickey continued.

Anna's eyebrows pinched together "Oh yeah?" she turned around, facing the edge once more.

"You're Anna, you don't take easy ways out of life… Life is always hard for the belle of boulevard." The boy quoted.  
"You don't know me." She snapped.  
Ricky stood right next to her "You're right, I don't. Although I can tell you're a real stubborn girl."  
She shot dagger like stares at him.  
Rubbing his hands together eagerly he stepped closer to the edge " Guess if you can't beat 'em, join em."  
"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes full of worry.  
He grabbed her hand softly "On the count of three, we jump."  
She swallowed hard as she shook her head.  
"One." He looked into her baby blue eyes, the look of fear had escaped her.  
"two" she squeezed his hand tighter as she bit the bottom of her lip.  
"thr-"  
"Wait!" she screamed as she pulled him back, away from the edge. The two of them stumbled backwards as her little fingers tightly clutched at his hoodie. They were chest to chest as she was trembling, breathing hard from the fear of almost jumping. She looked over the twinkling lights of the city below, as he looked to her with a smile.

"Who are you?" she asked the boy.

"Ask me tomorrow, in school." With that he left her there, leaving her for a reason to live for at least one more day.

Rickey threw his hoodie on as he began to jog back home, leaving Suicide Hill.

* * *

**Thank you to my good friend who revised and helped me with reediting the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rickey The Legend

_Chapter 2: Rickey The Legend_

**Here's Chapter 2, I want to thank my friend Monkeygonetoheaven who helped me with this chapter.**

**I plan to release a chapter every week, once week but I'm going to try and release another as soon as possible so that we can move on to the story.**

**Anyway leave a review/comment/criticism of what you think so far.**

**Anyway the songs starts when you see "**"**

**Enjoy!**

**Cold War Kids - Hospital Beds**

**Charlene Soraia - Where you will go**

_"Well can you describe the feeling?" the lanky best friend asked.  
"It's not good." Scott shook his head "Not good at all..."  
"Well are you...you know?" Stiles asked.  
"What?" asked Scott, as he gave his friend a confused glare.  
Stiles nudged his shoulder as his eyebrows danced up and down "You know." followed by two winks.  
Scott almost jumped out of his seat "Ew! Gross Stiles!" Scott whispered loudly with an incredulous look on his face.  
Shrugging his shoulder Stiles let out a scoff "I'm just saying, you're my best friend, I support whatever gender you are batting for."  
With that he popped a french fry in his mouth.  
Before Scott could manage a comeback he gripped his hip and let out a groan of pain.  
Stiles quickly became alarmed as he spat out his fry "Whoa dude, you're not looking too great, you look like you are in labor."  
"I'm not feeling great either." Scott said through gritted teeth. He felt like his insides were about to explode like shards of glass  
dancing in his belly.  
But with Stiles' relentless case of A.D.D he had soon forgotten his best friend; he couldn't help but to do a double take as he caught  
He then noticed Lydia's entire table had their a cold stare on the two boys.  
"Hey uh, Scott? Remember that cute girl Allison? She's sort of looking at us." Stiles whispered under his breath.  
He hardly had time to finish his sentence when Scott yanked him by the collar with a low growl "Bathroom, now!"_

_Stiles dropped to the floor and checked under each bathroom stall to make sure the coast is clear as Scott pulled up the hem of his shirt, and removed the bandaging that covered his bite mark. _

_The bite bled as it was bright red and inflamed, almost like an infection.  
Stiles' face cringed as he examined it "That's pretty nasty."  
"IT HURTS!" Scott cried out as he began punching the wall, sending spider web like cracks into the tiles. His hopes of easing the pain were of no use.  
Stiles stumbled backwards as he raised his hands to protect himself, he watched in horror as his friend pounded the wall over and over.  
His eyes traveled down Scott's abdomen to see the bite had completely vanished "Scott! It healed!"  
"What?" Scott looked down in disbelief, the wound was gone as if it was never there.  
Stiles walked closer "Weird..."  
"What's weird?"  
"My best friend is a werewolf." He said with a short laughter.  
Scott then rolled his eyes in annoyance as he splashed water on his face._

* * *

**His first day of school was just about over, except for one more class to go.  
He asked Viola about the teacher, her response was "He's a complete jerk, a loud jackass who is the very bane of every adolescent who has ever attended Beacon Hills High." of course she finished her sentence with an innocent smile.  
Riley gulped hard, clearly Viola had a distaste for the man; and she seemed to like everybody.  
With nervous jitters and a bowling ball in the pit of his stomach Riley entered the class room, only to see a man with a coach whistle around his neck.  
Riley tried to tip toe to an empty seat but the whistle went off right by his ear, causing him to drop his books on the floor.  
The high pitched sound was echoing in his ears, he swore his ear buds were destroyed as he bent over to pick up the mess.  
"You're late!" the man shouted.  
So far Viola's assessment of the man was correct.  
"S-sorry sir." Riley said as he stood back up.  
The teacher looked to his clip board "Last name?" the man demanded, he was starting to sound like a boot camp instructor.  
"Stones, Sir."  
With eyes full of wonderment the teacher looked to Riley "Stones?"  
Grunting Riley slapped his palm against his forehead "I swear, I wish he wasn't my brother. We are nothing alike."  
Thunderous laughter filled the classroom as the teacher almost doubled over "Are you kidding me? Are you seriously related to THE Rickey Stones?"  
Riley could feel shame eating him alive as he dropped his head to avoid contact, he would rather look at his shoes than feel the stare of every student on him.  
"Yes, unfortunately." he muttered under his breath.  
"Your brother was a lacrosse legend!" The man nearly threw his clip board behind him.  
Riley's eyebrows nearly touched his hairline, for the first time in the entire day a teacher finally paid Rickey a compliment, instead of retelling their horror stories and experiences with his older brother.  
"I mean he wasn't talented when it came to academics, but damn he was a gift from the gods on the fields. He once turned a game around with only half of a quarter!" the man exclaimed as his eyes grew wide like two watery golf balls.  
"Mr. Finnstock, but you can just call me coach." he said with a wink as he extended his hand for Riley to shake.  
Riley extended his hand as well, but suddenly the coach pulled his hand away.  
"What is it with people not wanting to shake my hand?" Riley thought to himself as he examined his  
hand.  
"Are you as talented as your brother?" Coach inquired "I mean look at you kid, look at those muscles, did you hit puberty in the second grade or something?"  
His fellow class mates let out stifled laughs, Riley could feel the heat making his cheeks rosy as he began to blush "Nah, Lacrosse really isn't my thing."  
"Oh..." was all the man said as the look of disappointment painted itself across his face.  
"But maybe I can try it?" Riley said quickly, Coach's smile was back on.  
"Great, Practice is today after school!"  
"Can't wait." Riley mumbled, completely unenthused.  
Another blow of the whistle made Riley jump, what he would give to rip that thing off and throw it in the deepest of seas.  
"Take a seat!" he demanded of the boy.  
Riley had noticed an empty desk next to Viola who was happily smiling ear from ear, her glacier blue eyes locked onto his, triggering Riley to smile.  
He planted himself in the empty seat as he looked over to her "What are you smiling at?"  
"I was right about him, wasn't I?" letting out a chuckle he leaned in closer "Spot on."  
Viola examined the back of her painted nails "I have to say new boy, I'm impressed."  
A cocky smile spread across his lips "Oh yeah? Why's that."  
"Because it's only your first day, and you've already been invited on the lacrosse team." She said with a playful smile.  
"Yeah first day and Viola is already flirting with you." Lydia piped in "Having fun with the fresh meat?"  
Viola quickly whipped her head over towards Lydia, her adorable smile hadn't vanished "There's nothing wrong with wanting some more friends...Lydia."  
Lydia let out a scoff, but Riley couldn't help but to smile at the two girls.

* * *

_Ring  
Ring  
_Rickey stood inside the animal clinic he used to work at as a teenager, the silver desk bell laid under his index finger.  
_Ring  
Ring_  
Rickey was finding this to be too amusing.  
_RING  
RING  
RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING_.

Deaton emerged from the back holding a cat, he looked far too annoyed to be dealing with Rickey.  
"Man, don't this just bring back memories?" Rickey flashed a smile as Deaton soon realized who was standing in his office.  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in." he said while keeping his voice stern.  
Ricky leaned over the counter and came face to face with the cat Deaton was holding "Very clever pun, Deaton." He winked at the man.

With a growl Rickey sent the cat scurrying away "You know I was never really a fan of cats."  
"How could I forget? Remind me to keep you away from the back." a slight smile played across Deaton's face.  
"I'm guessing you're not here to reminiscence on the past?"  
Ricky pulled his sunglasses off as he looked Deaton deep in the eyes "No, I'm here to receive some obscure lifelong lesson that you could sum up for me in a sentence yet you would rather have me figure out."  
"Really?" The Vet's voice sounded somewhat cheery.  
"No." Ricky said dryly.  
"I see you have not lost your sense of humor."  
" I'm glad you still appreciate it." Ricky said with an innocent childlike smile.  
Deaton and Ricky went far back as friendship goes. It was when Rickey was growing up he would often cause problems with Deaton and his animal clinic but soon he began working under him as his employee.

It wasn't soon until Deaton saw Rickey not just a trouble kid but as a son just as Rickey saw the man as a father.

"I actually came by to see if you were hiring?" Rickey asked as he planted himself in a chair.

"Is that so?" Dr. Deaton sarcastically asked.

"Of course, it'll be just like the old days." Rickey said with his devilish grin.

"Did Anna put you up to this?" Deaton could see right through the boy's façade, he would never ask for a job unless someone offered or he was backed into a corner and forced too.

"By the way, how is Anna?" Deaton said with a raised eye brow.

"Eh, she's a girl. What do you think?" The boy quickly rested his hands to the back of his head.

Deaton smirked the thought of Anna and Rickey being together, in his head they were like water and vinegar but at the same time they couldn't live without each other.

The thought of Anna was enough to make a smile appear on the boy's face through his darkest days.

**"It would seems she has done a great job in making you a better person." Dr. Deaton said.

Rickey looked up to the man with a dead glare, before the boy could even reply he thought about all the times Anna had talked him out of making ridiculous decision and slowly… she did change him in away.

_Rickey and Anna both were enjoying their hot summer car ride around California._

"_Do you even know where we are even going?" she asked the boy._

"_Of course I do!" Rickey quickly replied, but Anna knew he was lying, she could always tell when Rickey was lying._

_She knew the boy like the back of her own hand._

"_Are we at least almost there?"  
Anna wore her hair long and down a bit over her neck, she had died her hair to make it a bit darker than her high school days._

_The boy didn't answer, instead he kept his eyes focused on the road ahead._

"_Rickey! Answer me!"_

_Although the girl shouted at him, Rickey couldn't stop himself from smiling._

"_You know, you're a lot cuter when you are angry?" the boy snorted._

"_Oh wow, I bet." Anna face began to turn red, she could feel her cheeks going rosy red._

_The single thought of Rickey was enough to make the girl blush._

_The couple had driven all day till it was dark out, arriving to the edge of suicide hill._

"_What is this?" the girl chuckled._

"_A date." The boy replied as he gave the girl a stern glare._

_Anna could only smile._

"_I'm not one for romance and all but I didn't want go on a cheesy date to the movies either. But hey, I'm trying." He gave the girl a smile for days that warmed the bottom of Anna's heart._

"_Aw, you really are a sap!" Anna said with a sweet smile and teary eyes._

"_Hey!" Even though he was insulted he couldn't help but to laugh._

_Playfully, the boy shoved his girlfriend a bit to the side._

"_Nah, I just love my girl." He said as he gave the burgundy hair girl a sweet smile._

The boy quickly jumped to his feet "Deaton, please! I'm Rickey Stones, I change for no one."

Suddenly every thought of Rickey changing had vanished from Deaton's mind along with smile, he was no longer happy to see the boy.

* * *

School was now over and Riley was about to begin a new life, a new start as a lacrosse player.

He was walking through the halls when he came across a wall with shelves stacked with trophies and team photos of different sports, science club, chess club and more.

He then noticed photos of certain individuals from different sports, "This must be the wall of fame." He thought to himself.

As his eyes skim up and down of the wall he came across his brothers' picture.

When he read his achievements he had let out a chuckle.

"Hey!" Riley heard a voice call out to him.

When he turned towards the direction of the voice he had noticed with the jarhead from earlier and behind him was his friend Danny.

"What was his name? Jackson?" he thought to himself.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Ril-"

But before Riley could finish his sentence he gripped by the collar of his shirt and shoved against the wall, it was obvious the man was angry but why?

"Yeah, I don't care who you are or if your brother was once an all-star player for this school lacrosse team! This is my team and if you want to try and take it away from me then you got another thing coming." With that the blond hair boy left, alongside his best friend.

There was a small group of people that had gazed over to Riley direction but he didn't mind.

"Assholes, every school has them." The boy muttered.

Riley wasted no time in getting to the locker, he wasn't going to let some asshole stop him from having a normal life.

He quickly thought about what would say to him if he had tried fighting the jock back, he also imagined his older brother kicking his ass if he had fought the boy.

Once Riley entered the locker room he was quickly greeted by Coach Finnstock who was beyond excited to see Riley.

The boy felt that coach had too much hope in him and didn't want to live up to the pressure already.

"You ready kid?" the coach said with nothing but excitement.

Wearing a dead smirk, Riley answered "You bet."

"Good now go suit up." He shouted once before blowing his whistle.

Riley could tell he would dread this decision for the rest of his life but he wanted a normal life and if this was normal for Beacon Hills then this was what he would do.

He noticed that Scott and Stiles were the only ones left in the locker room.

They sat close together whispering to each other as usual, "don't you guys have any other friends?"

Stiles whipped his head towards the boy with a stern look.

"Actually no because everyone in this school are stuck bitches." Stiles replied.

Riley then gave the boy a smug grin.

"Yeah… but that Lydia girl is cute."

With that Stiles left eye began to twitch, he wanted nothing more but to bash the boy's head in to the nearest locker, non-stop.

"Hey word of advice Scott? Try not to wolf out." Riley said as he gave the boy a single wink before leaving the locker room.

Stiles eyed the boy like a hawk before he looked back to his best friend.

"He knows? How does he know?" Stiles words tumbled upon each other to the point Scott could barely understand what the boy was saying.

"Because… he's one too." Scott added.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Untitled

**This chapter was suppose to be longer but no one actually likes long chapters...**

**Anyway there's only one song for this chapter.**

**Hugo - 99 problems**

"What the hell am' I doing?" he thought to himself as he sprinted all over the field holding his lacrosse net and grinding his teeth.

He couldn't imagine his brother doing this and never really knew how he worked with it.

"C'mon son don't stop moving!" coach shouted over the sound of his loud whistle.

In all honesty Riley felt this was a piece of cake but found no joy in holding a butterfly net in hopes to catch a ball.

Coach Finnstock had his eyes locked on Riley, barely being able to keep up with the boy's speed as he ran left to right and up and down the field.

"That's what I'm talking about Stones! Keep up that Hustle!" and with that, he took another blew to his whistle.

Riley had looked over to see Scott who kept up with the boy while having little struggle doing so while a weak but determined Stiles who desperately tried to keep up with the two boy's.

He started gasping for air but still kept running.

"Fuck my life." Stiles began to chant to himself

"Stiles! Move!" Coach Finnstock shouted to the boy with blow from his shiny whistle once more.

It seemed like every time Stiles heard that terrible sound his heart beat would move a little bit faster.

"The new boy is pretty good." Lydia said as she sat close to her two friend's while watching the lacrosse team practice.

"I can't disagree with that." Viola said with a smile

Her smile grew in size when she noticed the boy looking towards her direction.

"Is he looking over here?" Allison asked.

"I think he is." Viola quickly answered as her cheeks became rosy red.

At first it as if Allison and Viola were the only one's interested in the actual practice while Lydia was easily distracted with cleaning her nails and keeping up with her social life.

"Hey you know what we should do?" Allison questioned the two girls.

"What's that?" Viola looked over towards the brunette.

"Triple date!" Was all she said with a coy smile.

Viola thought about it but who would she go with?

"You can go with Riley and Lydia can go with Jackson!" she suggested.

"I hardly know the guy! I just met him remember?" Viola began to plead but Allison smiled through the whole thing.

"You are so far the only girl to show enough interest in him, so it only seems right." Allison insisted.

Viola rolled her eyes in annoyance as she shot the field a quick glance, noticing Riley still sprinting at full speed and giving Jackson a hard time.

The sight of Jackson frustration made Viola giggle a little inside.

"And what about you?" She asked sweetly.

Just then Allison began scanning the field as if she was searching for something.

"Scott." Lydia chimed in to the girl's conversation.

"What?" The two girls gave the strawberry blond a dumbfound look but she only repeated herself, "Scott McCall."

Allison and Viola both stared down to Scott who was wearing jersey number 11.

"McCall! Can you try to move faster than the dead corpse of my grandmother… WHO IS DEAD!?"

Coach Finnstock shouted at the boy.

"Yes coach." Scott said with a low growl.

He kept his head low to avoid eye contact with the coach, desperately trying to hide his eyes from glow but while everyone else was concerned and worried Riley stood calm wearing a smirk of amusement.

* * *

** Rickey sat in his local bar tapping the tip of his finger tips on the bar counter, hiding his eyes with his shades.  
To his left was about a few empty shot glasses, he also held a glass of scotch in his hand taking very small sips just enough to quench his thirst.  
"You have no idea how much I love you Sid." The omega could barely form a sentence but the bartender was easily able to understand her longtime friend.

"You're saying that now." The bartender said with a sarcastic smirk.  
Rickey was too drunk to even think straight, he couldn't tell if Sidney was being sarcastic or what.  
"I-if I could be rich for drinking… then I'd be rich. Wait, I think I said that wrong?" He questioned himself but Sidney could only laugh at the boy's stupidity.  
"I think you have a drinking problem." Sidney then suggested.  
"And I think you have a talking problem." Rickey ended with a dead smirk while his hand opened and closed, mimicking a mouth.

"Anna's going to kill me." Sidney murmured as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"No she won't! Anna loves you but then again who doesn't?" said an intoxicated Rickey as he slowly began falling off his stool, he had to grip the bar counter to keep himself balanced.

Just then Sidney had turned her sight over to the entrance of the bar watching as Anna made her way in with a dead pan expression.  
She could feel the heat of anger from behind the bar counter.

"Speak of the devil." Sidney muttered as she quickly strutted away without a glance back.

"Wait Sidney come back! We can take her!" Rickey shouted after the girl but yet again he was too drunk to even move without falling over.

"Really Rickey!?" Anna's nostril began to flare as her death stares burned a hole in the back of the omegas head.

But like a boat at sea he was rocking back and forth on his stool.

"Chill, there's enough scotch to go around." He replied jokingly  
"Drunk in the day time!?" her shouts became louder as people were forced to leave the bar.  
Sidney had quickly turned the sign to close for the tongue lashing that she and Rickey were about receive.

"You look so stunning when you're royally pissed at me." Rickey blocked out majority of his girlfriend's words while still taking baby sips of his scotch.

Anna wanted nothing more but slap the glass from the omegas hand and yell aggressively at him but it was the thought of a sober sweet Rickey that kept her at ease.

Sidney continued to try and keep herself away from the two by distracting her with wiping down tables and organizing the liquor shelves.  
"I'm beyond disappointed in the fact my boyfriend would rather get drunk off his ass than do one simple task!" Her words were like venom to Sidney ears, she could only brace herself for her turn.  
"Well technically I'm so drunk I can't even get off my ass." He piped in before laying his head down.

Anna began to grind her teeth in anger when she shot a nasty glare over to Sidney.  
"And you? You are supposed to be on my side!?" Anna shouted to the black haired women.  
"I called! Didn't I?" Sidney tried pleading but it was no use, Anna would never live this down.

"You traitor!" shouted a drunk Rickey "I thought we had something special, Sidney!"

The sound of Rickey's intoxicated voice made Anna roll her eyes in annoyance.  
Sidney continuously gave her befriend the puppy dog look in hopes it would buy her out of Anna's lecture.

"We'll deal with this later." Anna said as she walked back over to Rickey, gripping him by his arm and dragged him out the bar.  
"What about my friends?" he cried with one arm reached for the glass full of scotch but Anna ignored the ignorance that the boy was dealing off, leaving Sidney with an enthused smile on her face.

* * *

"Great practice boys but some of you need to learn to move faster… preferably you McCall." Coach Finnstock said as he made eye contact with the boy.

The Locker room was then filled with laughter.

"Anyways here the lineup for this Saturdays game." He said as he began handing out a single sheet of paper that traveled throughout the locker room.

"Riley? Can I see you in my office?" the man said.

Riley's eyes then wandered around the room as he was oblivious to the reason why coach wanted to see him.

He stepped into the office with his heartbeat rapidly beating faster "you wanted to see me, coach?"

"Look, Rickey." Coach Finnstock called out

"Riley." The boy corrected.

"What?" the coach quickly replied.

"You called me Rickey as in my older brother, my name's Riley." He explained with a nervous look, for some reason Riley had the feeling that the coach would just blow the whistle at any second so he had kept himself on guard just in case.

"Of course it is?" Coach Finnstock replied but Riley could hear the bitter sound of sarcasm in the man's tone, especially when Finnstock wore a disgusted look on his face.

"Great first day and someone already has me mixed up with my brother." Riley thought to himself.

"Look I know you just joined the team and all but how would you like to play first line in this Saturday's game?" the coach then wore a pleasant smile as if he was waiting for something good to happen that he knew would obviously happen.

Riley wanted to reject the offer but couldn't find it in his heart to actually say "no".

Riley never liked being the one to let people down especially if they were counting on him like coach Finnstock currently was.

The coach was full of excitement but it would only take one word to quickly change that…

* * *

Jackson stood by his locker while gathering his stuff and getting ready to leave, next to him was his best friend Danny who everyone seemed to like.

Jackson had eyed Riley like a predator waiting for its prey as he left the coaches office.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Jackson mumbled.

"Someone sounds jealous." A calm Danny insisted.

"Me jealous? What the hell is there to be jealous about!?" Jackson hissed at the boy but Danny kept his cool.

"I don't know Jackson but if I can remember correctly you had your jaw down through most of the practice today." Danny said to the jock as he was the first to leave the locker room.

Riley who sat on the other side of the locker room had a devilish grin on his face after hearing the conversation between the two boys.

He then turned his head slightly over and began to focus his hearing on to Scott and Stiles conversation.

"I say we go to that bastard's house and see what he's hiding!" Stiles suggested.

"What if he catches us?" Scott brought up.

"Look all we need is some evidence that Derek Hale is a murderer then we don't have to worry about seeing his broody ass anymore and you can be happy!" The buzz cut boy had a point and Scott was forced to believe it, what else could he have done?

Riley eyes had widen to the size of two golf balls when he heard the name Derek Hale.

He thought about immediately running to his brother about a Hale family member still being alive.

Like dinosaurs, the Hale's were said to be extinct when an Argent had burned down their home.

Part of the boy felt a bit guilty but then again he never really knew a Hale member to begin with other than the fact that Rickey had stories about getting into multiple altercations with one in his high school days.

Just then like the omega had come up with an idea as if a light bulb had went off in his head.

Before the two could leave the locker room they were confronted by Riley "I'm coming with you" was all he said.

Stiles then took a glance over to Scott hoping he would reject the boy offer but Scott was just as speechless.

"Sorry we have a "no new kids" allowed in our circle policy." Stiles said.

"Okay. But if Scott wolf's out who's gonna be there to stop him and protect you?" Riley said as he crossed his arms and wore a smug smirk.

"He does have a point." Scott said as he looked over to Stiles.

As if Stiles was backed into a corner with no way out he told the omega yes.

"But meet us here in the parking lot in an hour!" Stiles made sure he was clear by pointing one figure and emphasizing the word 'hour'.


	4. Chapter 4: Frenemies

**Here it is, Chapter4! It feels like I haven't posted in a month but I could've sworn it was just Friday, right xD**

**Anyways thank you to everyone who has been reading and to the followers and favorites.**

**Thank you to the people who don't have an account but still read's the story as well.**

**I've been so busy with Finals and the end of wrestling season soon approaching :c**

**But anyways I have the next few chapters planned out and I will try to release chapter 5 as soon as possible!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**song:**

**Sprung Monkey - Whatcha Gonna Do**

**explosion in the sky - your hand in mine**

Riley Stones stood in the parking lot of Beacon hills High School waiting patiently for Stiles and Scott where he was told to meet them, but there was no sign of the boys at all.

He would constantly pull out his phone every 10 seconds just to check the time, it was then when he realized that he had been standing in the same parking lot for more than an hour.

"I'm going to kill them." The omega murmured.

But just then he had seen bright headlights of a jeep pull in close to him, he automatically knew it was Scott and Stiles.

"What if Derek catches us again?" Scott asked as he looked over to his best friend who seemed to be calm as water.

Stiles took a look over to his worrisome best friend "then we ditch Riley and hope Derek takes him."

"What?" Scott snapped "Stiles we can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Hey it's better him than us!" Stiles replied.

Scott didn't approve of Stiles idea to leave Riley behind if they got caught so he began to think of a plan of his own if they were to be seen by Derek.

Riley had entered the back of the jeep giving Stiles a dirty glare.

The pale boy had noticed Riley's cold glare from his rearview mirror, his cold dark brown eyes beaming in the back of his head.

He tried to act like he didn't see them but every time he would take a quick glance to the mirror there his eyes were, it was as if he gazing deep into Stiles soul, sending a wave of chills dancing down his spine.

Finally, Stiles had snapped as he quickly jumped in the driver's seat and turned to face the omega "you know it's gonna be really hard to drive when you keep staring at me like that!" he shouted.

Scott gave the two boy's a dumbfounded, he was the only one who was calm but slowly becoming irritated by the situation.

"Took you long enough…" Riley said under his breath.

Stiles left eye began to twitch as he gave a death glare right back at coffee brown eye omega as he caught the urge to beat Riley into a bloody pulp.

He turned back to face the steering wheel and fixed his mirror to where he couldn't see Riley evil eyes.

"This is going to be a long ride." Scott commented as he placed his forehead on the passenger window, he beginning to dread the night already.

* * *

They marched through the woods each holding a shovel of their own and a pair of gloves, Riley had his own objective and could careless for Scott and Stiles but he needed to stick with them.

There was an uncomfortable silence that gave Riley a bad vibe he looked to the two boy's noticing neither of them were speaking.

"So what are you guy's out here for?" he tried breaking the silence but still the only sound that was in the air were the crickets and the owls hooting.

"No one likes a new guy." Stiles quickly commented.

Riley wanted nothing more but to shove the shovel he was holding up Stiles sarcastic ass but he also wanted no conflicts, he knew if he and Stiles was to break out in to a fight he would have no trouble pulverizing the teenager.

He kept his cool and gave the boy a fake short laugh instead "ha-ha nice one" but Stiles could see through it.

"Let's just get this over with?" Scott said as he began to speed walk.

"Sure just as Fido shuts up and get put on a leash."

When the boy's arrived to the Hale house Riley was overwhelmed with a sudden guilt when he saw the burnt down house.

He had never seen it before and although the Hale's were a rival pack Riley just couldn't help the sudden grief.

"How could this of happen?" he said to himself.

"We don't have time for question." Stiles said as he marched over to a pile of fresh dirt, he assumed it was the spot that Scott was talking about.

"Alright boy's let's get to digging." He said.

Stiles was the first to jam his shovel into the earth, behind him was Scott and finally Riley as the three starting lifting the dirt.

After a while of digging Stiles had come across something hard, he was wore an astonished look on his face "I think we've found it!" he said.

"Open it up!" Stiles demanded of Riley.

"You son of a bitch." Riley muttered as he quickly took off the cloth to see the upper half of a wolf.

"Holy shit!" Riley shouted as he jump in panic while Stiles yelped in horror and Scott had tumbled backwards.

"I-is that a head of a wolf?" Stiles questioned the group but more specifically Riley.

"It is." It took the boy a minute but Riley had calmly recollected himself.

Not too far from the wolf head was a purple flower.

"Hey, do you guys know what that is?" Stiles said as he pointed ahead.

"Wolfsbane?" Riley assumed.

"What's wolfsbane?" Scott asked with a dumbfounded look.

Riley then looked over to the boy with a smug grin.

"Man you got a lot to learn." the omega said to himself.

Stiles crawled on his hands and knees over to the tiny purple flower and began to pull it from under the soil, it took Stilinski no time in figuring out it was obviously planted.

He had soon found him pulling what seemed like an endless piece of rope as he came back from circling Scott and Riley a few times until he was told to stop.

Scott had noticed that the head of the wolf had somehow morphed into a human head.

"You know anything about this?" Scott asked Riley.

That's just creepy, Stiles piped in as he nudged in between the two boy's trying to take a peek at the newfound human head.

It was a girl who was missing the upper the lower half of her body.

"What do we do now?" Stiles questioned.

Riley was just as clueless as the others, he was never good at investigating and snooping but it had suddenly dawned on when he thought he would get a scent and search for the half of the body tomorrow.

Before he could announce his plan they were interrupted by an angry roar, "hey!"

**They whipped their heads towards the voice and with eyes wider than golf balls, each wearing the face of a deer who had just been caught in the headlight they say Derek Hale with his steel blue eyes he roared to the three.

"Shit! Split up!" Stiles shouted as he was the first to sprint off, then Scott, and finally Riley, but unlike they planned, they all ran in the same direction: north.

Not too far behind was an angry Derek, there was no telling what he would do the boy's once he caught them but they never slowed down, not one bit.

Riley began to kick his speed up as his feet pound harder into the ground, ignoring his tired heart and behind him was Scott then just about 5 meters behind was Stiles who was becoming more and more worn out as he gasped like a dog.

"Guys wait up!" It was almost like lacrosse practice all over except he was being chased by an enraged werewolf.

Finally Stiles had collapsed and fell straight to the ground.

"I can't…" he said in between gasp.

"Stiles!" Scott said as he glanced back.

He knew he couldn't leave his friend behind and Riley saw that in the omega eyes.

"Scott no!" Riley tried persuading Scott over to leave the boy but the omega ran to his fallen friend side anyway, ignoring the words of Riley.

Just then the lone wolf Derek had come charging to the group like a rampaging bull, Riley was now forced to make a decision to help the boys or take a leave.

"I didn't sign up for this." And with that, Riley's eyes had shifted into a glowing golden yellow as he pounced towards Derek just as Derek had pounced towards Scott and Stiles, intercepting the man as they crashed into the earth.

The two omegas had crouched over meeting eye to eye, both growling over each other until Derek made the first move by gripping Riley by his throat and tossing him into a tree.

Scott looked over to see Riley struggling to keep up Derek's brute force, watching as he took Riley by the back of his head and slammed him into his knee.

Each time Riley went down, he quickly jumped back.

It was something about Riley that seemed so familiar to Derek but he couldn't figure it out.

Riley charged at the large man once more, throwing his razor sharp claws against his chest then quickly sprung counter clock wise, catching him with a spinning back fist that had send Derek a few steps backward.

Derek was now beyond pissed and Riley could see it all in his eyes but before he could make any movement, he was once against snatched by his throat and rammed into a tree.

Riley struggled remove the man's tight grip from his neck but it only seemed as if Derek was starting to squeeze tighter and tighter, "you're a Stone boy…" Derek said as his eyes had begun to shift back to its olive green self.

Not a second later Stiles had found the strength to walk as he reached out for a large rock then bashed it upon Derek's head, watching as he fell unconsciously to the ground.

"Stiles!" Riley shouted.

"What!?" Stiles shouted back.

"You could've killed him!" he responded as he began to rub neck.

"He could've killed you!" Stiles justified in his defense.

"Can we just go!?" a shivering Scott shouted as he leaded the group back to the jeep, leaving Derek's body behind.

* * *

A groggy Rickey had opened his wandering eyes as they scanned all over his cleaned to a T bedroom, clueless to of how he had gotten there, he poked his head up to find a note on his nightstand that read: _At The Usual Spot - Anna_

He then sighed in frustration knowing that Anna was making him meet her up for some type of punishment.

He had hoped for it to only be one of her boring lectures but there was no telling.

The omega grabbed his black leather jacket but no before he could a massive hangover taking effect.

He had looked over to his clock noticing it not even 10 yet.

As he stumbled down the steps that led into the kitchen unable to shake the feeling of what did Anna want to talk about at the "usual spot" he thought he could take his mind off it by drinking, so he went straight to the fridge searching for an ice cold beer but the only thing he saw was her non sweet tea and bunch of tasteless clear liquid other known as water.

When he found out his fridge was empty on beer, he traveled over to his cabinets where he usually kept his scotch, vodka, bourbon and more but even they were empty.

He flared his nostrils while trying to stay calm.

He thought about few more hiding spots and next was his dresser drawers where he would hide a travel bottle other strong liquor but even those were missing.

"This has Anna written all over it." He thought to himself.

Finally the last hiding spot he thought of was his shoe box's pile that was stacked up in his closet but even those were empty.

Out of frustration he plopped backwards into his bed and grabbed a nearby pillow, placing it over his head as he released a scream in annoyance.

With no other choices the omega traveled outside just to find his 1969 Chevy Convertible was missing, he automatically knew Anna had something to do with this as well.

"Well played Anna, well played." He thought to himself.

* * *

"We have to go back!" Scott was overwhelmed with anxiety and guilt, what if Derek really was dead because of their action?

"Scott listen, we are murderers. We can't go back!" Stiles had jumped in the back seat next to his in distress friend, trying to calm him down while Riley took the wheel.

"It was his idea!" Riley thought to himself.

The omega tried to ignore most of the gibberish that Scott spoke but he was whimpering and was steadily getting worse.

It took everything inside of Riley to stay calm and not to shout at Scott but the sound of Scott panicking was only making Riley more annoyed.

"Shut up." He murmured under Stiles and Scott words.

He knew Derek wasn't dead, there was no way Derek could be dead from a simple head bash with a rock but Scott only panicked more and more.

Finally, Riley had stomped the break's sending Scott's head banging into the back of the driver's seat.

He cringed in pain as he held his nose from gushing blood.

"Calm down! The both of you! Derek is not dead!" Riley hissed at the two.

He barely knew the two boys but already he felt like a baby sitter at the exact moment.

Scott had noticed that his anxiety was gone and his heart beat was steady once again.

Stiles had swallowed a lump that had formed before Riley even stopped the car.

Riley had then turned to head back to the streets after releasing a stressful sigh.

* * *

**Rickey wasted no time in reaching the usual spot as he strutted through the woods with tired legs but determination is what kept him going, he used his heighten sense to make the search for Anna much more easier since he wasn't sure what the usual spot was.

To him, his usual spot was either his living room couch or his local bar.

When he finally found the women, she was standing over what seemed to be a cliff while gazing at the waning gibbous moon.

He had focused his hearing making sure this wasn't a repeat of when he first met her, luckily her heart beat was normal.

Rickey approached the girl, standing next to her also gazing at the moon wearing his smug grin, he then shot a glance down at the bottom of suicide hill.

"It's a long way down." He said jokingly, hoping to win at least a smile from the beauty but the look in Anna's eyes there wasn't going to be any laughter from her.

She wore a serious expression on her face that shot every hope down inside the omega.

"6 years at this exact spot a boy saved my life." She finally spoke.

"I know where this is going…" Rickey thought to himself.

"I know it wasn't easy but Rickey let me save yours…" She said to the boy.

Just then a sudden spark had lit up in his dark pasty green olive eyes, engulfing the darkness with light a smile had forced its way upon his face.

"We'll be like frenemies and we'll have billions of fights like an old married couple but I promise to help if you keep fighting those urges!" she exclaimed.

Before she could say another word Rickey had pressed his lips against her soft cherry flavor coated lips and held her by her arms.

He didn't want to pull away but when he did pressed his lips against hers once more.

"Thank you." He said.

And with that the couple left the cliff discussing what they would eat for dinner that night.

"I was thinking Chinese?" he suggested, earning a few quick giggles from her.

"You're paying." she replied, giving him a coy smile.

* * *

When the sky was pitch black and the moon had shined bright, a monstrous figure with pitch black fur and burning bright red eyes had stepped towards the edge releasing a loud howl that echoed over Beacon Hill's city.

**And the end.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**And that "monstrous figure"... I wonder who that could be ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Encounter

Chapter 5: The Encounter

**Wow, sorry guys. **

**I know it's been an extremely long hiatus since I posted my last chapter which I felt really good about but I been busy with settling down and other personal issues and I been pushing this chapter off more than I should have.**

**Anyways, I have some good news!**

**I've been working on another project for a fan fiction since I started Stainless Stones and I been keeping it low-key up until now.**

**So after I release a few more chapters of Vindicated, then I will release my new project.**

**I also wanted to see if anyone had some suggestions they would like to see the in the next fanfic then I would love for you pm me :)**

**I'm also going to work really hard in order to release the next chapter (no promises that it will be out early)**

**Alright guys, enjoy.**

**song (**)**

**The Neighbourhood - How**

He sat in a stool at his counter top stirring the milk in his cereal bowl.

"If you don't drink your milk then you'll never have strong bones like me." Rickey said as he gave his younger brother a quick wink before heading into the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water.

It was obvious that Riley had something heavy on his mind, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was drawing in on him and his brother, something dangerous.

"Who invented this crap?" Rickey cringed at the first sip, causing his brother to snort a bit and almost sent chunks flying from his mouth.

Rickey tried scraping the flavorless taste of water off of his tongue with his front teeth.

He preferred his drinks to have a strong taste which was why he loved alcohol, but the omega had a feeling that after last night he wouldn't be able to see another glimpse of any sort of liquor for a while.

The omega was officially on alcohol watch until Anna said otherwise.

"The earth?" Riley suggested, still trying to suppress his laughter.

Rickey didn't put any real thought into it, he just shrugged his shoulders and began to chug down the bottle till it was empty.

"The earth my ass." Rickey said jokingly as he tossed the bottle into the trash can like a ball into a net.

But when he missed he had sighed in disappointment.

"I never was a basketball star." He commented.

It wasn't long before the two brothers had entered into their own little worlds, Riley went to school and Rickey had round 2 with his job search.

He thought about how he would just beg Deaton into giving him the job and see how far he could get with that.

Riley had just closed his locker, preparing himself for Mr. Harris first hour which seem to be the worst times to ever have him as teacher.

He didn't get much sleep last night dealing with Scott and Stiles little scavenger hunt so he knew that trying stay awake would be a challenge.

As he headed down the halls he was approached by Viola who wore a giggly smile.

"Hey new boy." She greeted.

Something was different about the girl today than compared to yesterday, she wore glasses today.

She was still gorgeous looking.

Looking at her almost made the omega drop his jaw but he knew that was no way to impress a girl.

"Hey, Viola." He tried keeping his cool but his heart beat was beating faster the closer she came towards him, it was almost as if it was going explode from his chest.

"You wear glasses?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I know I look dorky but it's only until my contacts come in." she quickly replied.

"You don't look bad." Riley replied with a coy smile, earning a short giggle from the girl.

"So new boy I have a proposition for you." She gave Riley a coy smile as she thought about the conversation she had with Lydia and Allison, "how would you like to go on a triple get together, sort of like a date but not really a date this Saturday after the lacrosse game?"

Just then Riley had crossed his arms as his smile extended from cheek bone to cheek bone.

"Wow, is Viola asking the new kid on a date?" Riley said jokingly causing the girl before him to flash a quick smile.

"If that's what you want to call it, then sure." she said jokingly.

Riley had then noticed at the end of the hall was a man who wore a black leather jacket and wore a broody expression, at first glance it looked like the man could've been Derek Hale but Riley wasn't sure.

"Riley?" she called out to the omega but he heard nothing.

Instead, Riley eyes had followed the man as he made an exit from the school.

He felt as if the man was inviting him to follow outside.

"I have to go but this Saturday? Sounds fun." Riley said as he strutted down the halls, leaving Viola with a stunned look and forced himself through the doors to the parking lot.

When he reached Derek he had noticed he wasn't alone, Stiles and Scott both stood next to each other with a hint of fear on their face.

"You hit me on my head…" Derek started "with a rock!" he added.

"It didn't kill you." Stiles said while rolling his eyes.

Derek then whipped his head over towards Stiles giving him a low growl and a quick glimpse of his steel blue eyes, just enough to strike fear into the fragile boy's heart.

"But I'll shut up now." Stiles murmured.

"What do you want?" Scott questioned the omega.

"And why is there half of a girl buried at the side of your house!" Riley tried his best to keep his voice low, he even gritted his teeth.

"You two don't get it, do you?" Derek said to both Scott and Riley.

With a clueless expression on his face, Riley glanced over to Scott and Stiles.

"Hunters. There are hunters and you guys are in danger and you're in danger then I'm in danger!" Derek hissed at the teens.

It had suddenly dawned on Riley, he had forgotten all about the hunters in Beacon Hills.

"I have Biology to get too so can we do this later?" And with that, Riley walked off back into the school.

Not a second later, Stiles followed right behind Riley, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Derek.

"Scott." Derek called out to the other omega.

He could tell Scott was worried but Riley on the other hand was another story.

"The hunters aren't the only thing we have to worry about." He said with a stern voice.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked with a face full of confusion.

* * *

Rickey Stones stood standing tall in the center of Deaton's animal clinic receiving a long lecture on what to do and what not to do to the cats when he's not around.

"I will find out if you try torturing them." Deaton said.

Rickey pretended to listen but he was actually thinking about what type of revenge he would take upon Anna for taking away all his drinks.

"Rickey, are you listening?" Deaton asked.

Rickey smirked, "of course I'm not."

Deaton then rolled his eyes in annoyance as he headed to the back room.

It was then when he had noticed wall covered in photo frames that were from when he was growing up.

He took a step closer to examine the photos.

"You used to sabotage cat food if you don't remember."

Rickey nearly jumped when he heard Deaton's voice from the back room.

"Serves them right." He smirked.

Deaton then dropped his head with a look of non-approval.

He knew Rickey was joking but never understood his hate for cats.

"You and me working here will be just like the old days, right old man?" Rickey said with an enlighten smile.

"Not exactly." Deaton said.

"What do you mean?" Rickey said as his smile simply vanished.

"You have a co-worker now." Deaton voice was stern but he wore a bitter smile while Rickey tried his best to keep his eyes from twitching.

He thought to himself that there was nothing more he could except maybe intimidate the new employee.

"He's a kid, so no bad ideas." It was like Deaton had read Rickey's mind, but he didn't care.

He rarely took orders from the man when he was younger so why would he start now?

* * *

The day was almost over and soon Scott would have nothing else to worry about but he couldn't shake the conversation that he and Derek had earlier.

He felt a little threaten by Derek; he didn't want Scott playing in the Saturday's game.

As he walked through the halls it was almost as if he was in a daze, the way he walked Stiles had thought he was walking with a zombie.

He tried calling out to him but Scott only ignored him but it wasn't until Allison had called out to the omega, knocking him out of whatever daze he was locked in.

"Scott!" she approached the boy with a giggly smile, her hazel eyes locked on his causing a blush to push its way through on his face.

"H-hey Allison." His words came out all together

"This Saturday how would you like to go on a group date after the big lacrosse game." Her smile was hypnotizing to the point where the boy couldn't say no.

Stiles threw his arms up in frustration behind the girl.

"And who all will be on this date?" he asked.

"Lydia and Jackson then Viola and her date." She answered.

"Sounds nice…" Scott was still locked on her eyes more than anything.

"Great." And with that smile where her dimples showed, Allison walked off.

Scott eyes never left her as she traveled down the hall, he ignored everything but her.

"Dude!?" Stiles snapped at Scott.

"What!?" He could tell Stiles was frustrated, by the way he walked off said it all.

"What his problem?" Scott jumped to the sound of Riley's voice.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said.

A smug grin had appeared upon the boy's face as he propped himself up against a locker.

"What were you Derek talking about earlier?" Riley held no time in getting the information he wanted.

"What do you mean?" said Scott as a clueless expression appeared on his face.

In the back of his head, Scott really wasn't sure if Derek wanted Riley to know about their conversation earlier so he did his best to play it off but Riley could easily see through his demeanor.

"I know you and Derek had a few extra words and I just want to know what you guys were talking about." Said the curious omega.

"I really don't know what you're talking about…" Scott said.

Riley knew Scott was lying to him but he couldn't do much more about it.

"Just be careful alright?" he said while trying to warn the boy but little did he know, Scott was trying to protect him.

Scott then nodded his head and hurried off.

"Weirdo." Riley mumbled under his breath just as the bell rang; signaling the students to get to their next class.

* * *

Riley's next class was algebra and even though he's been to the school for a short period of time it had quickly became one the classes he dreaded the most, the first was Mr. Harris.

Riley took had quickly took a seat behind a suspicious Stiles who was hawking Lydia from across the class room.

"You'll scare her off like that." Riley said jokingly with a smug grin.

"You got any better suggestions?" Not once did the pale goof take his eyes off the beautiful strawberry blonde, he was practically drooling over her.

Lydia Martin was the golden girl of Beacon Hills High and most people would die just to be in her little circle, for as long as Stiles known her he always had a crush on the eye candy but never could plan on a move.

Every attempt he made in trying to approach the girl always ended in failure.

"That may be true." Riley agreed on "but I'm going on a group date with her and what are you doing?"

Just then Stiles whipped his wicked sight on to Riley, wanting nothing more but to hurt the omega and rip off his smirk.

Everything about Riley had turned evil in Stiles eyes.

Just then the two boys had turned towards the door way of the class, noticing Scott had just entered.

"A little late are we?" said the algebra teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Konner." Scott said nothing more as he went to an empty seat that was farther away from the two boys.

Stiles gazed over to his friend and could tell something was obviously wrong the boy.

* * *

Rickey was unloading a drop off of cat food.

His first day at work and he remembered why he hated working at the animal clinic and it wasn't just cause of the cats.

He remembered majority of the animals would always growl at him, he figured because he was a shape shifting werewolf so he would just growl right back at them to show who was alpha.

The omega constantly reached his back pocket, checking the time.

He remembered Deaton saying that there was a new co-worker and Rickey was anxious to meet him.

He really wanted to corrupt the kid's mind so that he would do all the working while Rickey could slack off.

**As Rickey grabbed the last bag of cat food he caught a familiar scent coming from the nearby woods.

His eyes flashed to a glowing yellow or a split second and with a smirk the omega decided to go for a quick stroll.

With his hands buried in the bottom of his pockets he walked deeper and deeper into the woods with no second thought.

He could feel he was getting closer and closer to the scent so he followed its trail.

Walking in the woods was like a jog down memory lane to him, it was the same woods where he met Anna and also caused a lot of trouble with rival packs and other hunters.

When Rickey was younger the woods was his play ground and his last resort to get away from life.

After a few minutes of walking he came across a burned down house where the scent was strong as ever, it left a devilish grin on the omega face as he stood in the front yard gazing into the windows.

He quickly remembered that the house he stood in front of was none other than the notorious Hale Pack house.

"Derek, I know you're here." He said.

"If you come anywhere near my brother, I promise, I won't hesitate to kill you." His voice was stern but his grin would have questioned otherwise.

And with that the omega wandered off back to the clinic to continue his shift.

"It'll be just like old times." He muttered.


	6. Chapter 6: teaser

**Just a very short teaser of whats to come in tomorrow's release ^^**

**I have to say, I'm having a lot of fun with this chapter "The Cyclones"**

**and I think all of you readers will really love it.**

"Not so tough now, are we McCall." Jackson said jokingly.

Scott took a glance over to the jock, trying his best to resist his eyes from changing color but he could feel his anger slowly getting the best of him.

He wanting nothing more but to unleash his frustration and rip the cocky jock to shreds.

The coach blew took another blow to the whistle, "run it again!" he shouted.

The ball was thrown over to Jackson and with ease the jock caught the ball but before he could make another move he was knocked flat off his feet as if a truck had ran him over.

"Jackson!" Coach shouted.

"Oh no…" Riley was in shocked of Scott last move.

The two boys were quickly surrounded by their team mates, they mostly surrounded Jackson in hopes he wasn't too seriously injured.

They could only watch as the jock laid on the hard group gripping his arm and groaning in pain while Scott stormed off with both hands on his head back to the locker room.

"You go check on Scott, I got Jackson!" Riley said as he pushed the pale slender teen away, sending him to chase after Scott.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted as he ran in full speed with his lungs feeling as if they were going to burst and his legs wanting to stumble but he sprinted as fast as he could, pushing himself beyond his limitation just to keep up with his friend.

"Scott!" he shouted once more.

Riley took his time getting over to the crowds, shoving his way through to see an immobile Jackson painfully lying on the ground.

Part of him wanted to enjoy the jocks suffering while the other half barked at him for just standing around.

It felt as if Anna and Rickey were arguing inside of his head about doing the right thing.

Finally, the omega made his way through the crowd and got down to one knee just to examine Jackson from head to toe while an amused grin was plastered to his face.

"Wow, Scott really did a number on you." He thought to himself.

"What are you doing?" coach Finnstock questioned the boy.


	7. Chapter 6: Game Night

Chapter 6: Game Night

**I had a lot of fun writing working on this chapter, leave a review and comment what you all think.**

**Song's:**

**Mumma-Ra - She's got you high**

**Hanni El Khatib - Nobody Move**

**Sum41 - Still waiting**

"Hustle McCall!" Coach Bobby Finstock shouted to the gasping boy.

It was pretty obvious that Scott had a lot on his mind; tomorrow night was the big game and everyone was pressuring him about playing.

Then there was the Derek Hale situation that he and his friends were trying to juggle with, he also was trying to impress Allison that seemed to be getting nowhere.

"McCall, do you want to play in tomorrow's night game!?" he screamed to the boy.

"Yes coach." Scott replied with frustration in the base of his voice.

"Then I suggest that you haul ass!" and with that, coach Finstock took a long blow to his whistle that alerted not just Scott but everyone on the field run as if they were running for their lives.

Riley gave Stiles a quick look of frustration, he was beginning to become annoyed with the coaches whistle.

"Not so tough now, are we McCall." Jackson said jokingly.

Scott took a glance over to the jock, trying his best to resist his eyes from changing color but he could feel his anger slowly getting the best of him.

He wanting nothing more but to unleash his frustration and rip the cocky jock to shreds.

The coach blew took another blow to the whistle, "run it again!" he shouted.

The ball was thrown over to Jackson and with ease the jock caught the ball but before he could make another move he was knocked flat off his feet as if a truck had ran him over.

"Jackson!" Coach shouted.

"Oh no…" Riley was in shocked of Scott last move.

The two boys were quickly surrounded by their team mates, they mostly surrounded Jackson in hopes he wasn't too seriously injured.

They could only watch as the jock laid on the hard group gripping his arm and groaning in pain while Scott stormed off with both hands on his head back to the locker room.

"You go check on Scott, I got Jackson!" Riley said as he pushed the pale slender teen away, sending him to chase after Scott.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted as he ran in full speed with his lungs feeling as if they were going to burst and his legs wanting to stumble but he sprinted as fast as he could, pushing himself beyond his limitation just to keep up with his friend.

"Scott!" he shouted once more.

Riley took his time getting over to the crowds, shoving his way through to see an immobile Jackson painfully lying on the ground.

Part of him wanted to enjoy the jocks suffering while the other half barked at him for just standing around.

It felt as if Anna and Rickey were arguing inside of his head about doing the right thing.

Finally, the omega made his way through the crowd and got down to one knee just to examine Jackson from head to toe while an amused grin was plastered to his face.

"Wow, Scott really did a number on you." He thought to himself.

"What are you doing?" coach Finnstock questioned the boy.

"I don't know yet but get everyone back he needs air!" Riley said to the coach.

Coach Finnstock took no time in pushing back the crowd of people by throwing his hands to the boy's.

Riley then tossed his head left to right making sure no one was watching for what he was about to do next, he buried the tip of fingers into Jackson's thigh, "don't make me regret this." He said to the jock.

After a few seconds with his nails jammed deep into the boy's thigh Riley quickly snatched them out when he felt the coach walking up behind him.

"Next time don't be so cocky." He told the groaning jock.

"The ambulance are on their way." Coach piped in.

"Good." Riley said as he sighed in relief, he looked to his teammates who seemed to still be in horror about Jackson accident.

It had suddenly dawned on the omega that he had forgot about sending Stiles to check on Scott.

"Shit!" he said to himself as he darted back to the school.

He could only imagine what possibly could have happened to the defenseless boy, Scott probably ripped him to shreds.

Anxiety started to eat at the back of his head as he pushed himself to run faster just to find out if Stiles was unharmed.

"Scott?" Stiles said as he entered the locker room, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck beginning to stand as he took tiny and slow steps.

His heart was beating rapidly fast and only getting faster but just then Scott had jumped from the ceiling landing on all four growling at Stiles.

His eyes were glowing yellow and his canines were sharp, he was ready to pounce at the boy like a predator has found its prey.

"Scott, it's me, Stiles, you're best friend. Remember?" beads of sweat began to appear on the boy's face as he slowly backed himself into a corner, fearing the worst for himself.

Stiles tried reasoning with his in-raged friend but Scott didn't seem to pay no mind, he was in a blood lust state and Stiles was his target.

"Scott please!" Stiles said.

Without any sign of warning Scott leaped over to Stiles ready to kill just as the pale defenseless boy threw both his arms up in the air and closed his eyes bracing himself for the worst.

_BAM!_

The next second Stiles opened his eyes he looked over to Riley pinning the berserk Scott up against a locker with his fore-arm to his throat and his eyes glowing yellow.

"You need to calm down!" Riley hissed to the omega as he struggled to hold back him back.

"Get off of me!" Scott roared and with all his might he had sent the omega flying into another locker.

Before Scott could make another move he was washed away by a stream of a white clear smoke like liquid.

"Stop!" Scott shouted but the smoke kept coming until finally the fire extinguisher was empty.

Stiles then took a look Riley hoping he would offer to go check on him.

Riley gave the buzz-cut teen a dirty glare, wishing he came a few seconds later to save Stiles.

As he crawled over towards the boy Riley was hesitant and unsure about the situation, Scott seemed normal but he could easily go berserk and wolf out just at the split of a second.

He was considered dangerous and as of now he too didn't want Scott in tomorrow's night game.

"What the hell was that for!?" he snapped at the two boys.

"You wolfed out!" Riley snapped right back at him.

"What?" Scott replied with a clueless expression on his face.

It was almost as if the beta had no idea what had just transpired.

"Yeah you probably crippled Jackson also." Stiles said as he propped his back up against a locker and began to slide down.

He was just relief that Scott was no longer trying to tear out his inside.

"He kind of deserved it though." Stiles added.

Riley then rolled his eyes in annoyance then back to Scott.

"I don't think you should play in tomorrow's night game. It's too dangerous and too risky, someone could get really hurt." Riley pleaded.

Riley's word were like venom to Scott ears, he found it ridicules that even Derek earlier told him the same thing.

"I second that!" Stiles piped in.

"It's the big opening game and Allison will be there!" He said.

"I don't care, it's too dangerous." Riley interrupted.

With nothing more to say Scott then looked over towards his best friend Stiles hoping he would say something to justify Riley's decision but there was nothing except an haunting awkward silence until finally the beta stormed out of the locker room, leaving behind a trail of anger.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Stiles said to Riley.

"I hope so too." The omega muttered.

* * *

Scott sat at the edge of his bed reminiscing on the events that had occur earlier that day, it was the big opening game and Derek and Riley didn't want him playing, but it's not like they could stop him.

He looked over to his alarm clock noticing he was about to late for work.

"Shit!" he said to himself as he grabbed his jacket and darted out his room, down the stairs and finally out the house, he couldn't afford to be late especially with his group date with Allison tomorrow.

He raced down the streets and all the way to animal clinic, stopping for nothing.

Rickey sat at the front counter with his head down, he thought since he had such a successful and long day that he deserved some resting time.

"I fed the cats, I clean the tables, and unloaded the truck, and I deserve this." He told Deaton.

"I see nothing has actually changed about you, Rickey." Deaton smiled.

Deaton was going over reports and paper work while pacing back and forth in the lobby.

"Nobody likes change." Rickey said jokingly.

"You'd be surprised." He replied with a side grin.

Just then Scott came crashing through the lobby door, gasping like a dog for air.

"Sorry… I'm… late." He could barely form a sentence the way he was breathing.

Rickey wanted to nearly roll over and die of laughter but he knew Deaton would just give him a scolding lecture about his action.

"Ah Scott, good to see you finally arrived." Deaton greeted the panting boy.

"I have someone I want you to meet." He continued.

Rickey then pointed his head just waiting for his boss to give off some terrible intro about him but instead Deaton introduced the two boy's better than he had hoped.

"This here is Rickey, a pupil of mine." He smiled.

"Whoa there Obi – Wan" Rickey thought to himself.

"Wait Rickey?" Scott interrupted.

He quickly remembered coach Finnstock talking high and mighty about Rickey from a few days ago.

"As in Rickey Stones? Riley Stones older brother?" Scott said.

"Well, I don't like to brag but yeah that's me." Rickey grinned.

Scott felt as if he was face to face with a celebrity, his heart started to pound faster of excitement.

"Is it true that you turned a whole lacrosse game around with just 1 whole quarter!?" Scott face had lit up in just an instance.

"It was actually half of a quarter and yes." Just like that, Rickey had already grown of fond of Scott McCall while Deaton feared the worst would happen with this.

"Glad to see you two already getting along." The two boys could easily hear the sarcasm in the Doctors voice.

From that moment on Deaton had the feeling he made a terrible mistake with the two.

* * *

After a long day Riley wanted nothing more but take a long hot shower and chow down on Anna's delicious cooking.

He was somewhat excited for tomorrow's game but his hopes were actually set on the big date, with his first step into his new home he quickly caught a familiar scent that sent his heart pounding into excitement.

And there she was; sitting patiently on their sofa across from Anna, giggling without a care in the world was his mother, Abigail.

"Mom…" the omega was nearly speechless.

"There's my boy." She greeted with the brightest smile a mother could wear.

"Surprise?" Anna said.

Riley was still in shocked, he stood motionless and overwhelmed with happiness, so much happiness he could feel his heart ready to explode.

He had dropped his gear to the floor and ran over to his mother and embraced her with a tight grip.

He was on the edge of tears seeing his mother for the first time since he had arrived to Beacon Hills.

"What are you doing here, mom!?" he said with excitement.

"I can't visit my baby boy?" she smiled sweetly and began to pinch at his cheek but Riley couldn't resist.

"Where's your asshole of a brother?" she asked.

"He works now!" Anna piped in wearing a proud smile, knowing she was the reason why Rickey was now a working man.

"Shocking." Abigail meant it when she said she was shocked.

She never thought Rickey would do anything that didn't actually benefit himself, she was impressed with the impact Anna had caused on her two boy's life.

Anna had then noticed his lacrosse and quickly became astonished, she was taken back remembering how much Rickey use to love lacrosse.

"Riley you didn't tell us you were in lacrosse!" she exclaimed.

Still in his mother arms the boy answered "yeah I was trying to keep it low-key from Rickey. We have our first game tomorrow." He smiled anxiously, ready for tomorrow.

"Well we'll be there." And with that Abigail gave the boy a peck on his forehead.

Abigail wasn't Riley and Rickey's biological mother, she was the only person who took the boys in when they were younger and their father had abandon them.

She knew about their secret and kept it to herself but never once showed any fear towards the boys, she had treated them as if they were her own.

* * *

Viola sat next to Lydia Martin at the hospital as they waited to see if Jackson was okay due from his injury earlier during the lacrosse practice.

"This is hell." She thought aloud.

Viola hated hospital like a pet hating a clinic, she would sit in them for hours doing nothing but waiting for time to go by.

She kept herself occupied with her cellular device and chewing a piece of gum that had long lost its flavor.

"Why don't you be a good friend and stop complaining?" Lydia responded ever so sweetly but all Viola heard was bittersweet sarcasm.

"Or you could always start on that history project that we're supposed to be doing." She said with another sweet smile but like always, Viola saw that smile for what it really was, an evil bitch.

No one knew Lydia best than her two best friends; Viola and Allison.

When Jackson finally came from the back Lydia had quickly ran to his feet as if she was a puppy missing its owner, she lashed on to him and attacked him with kisses to his lips.

"How's your arm?" She asked the blue eye jock.

"Not bad, the doctor said I should be fine in a couple days." He smirked, leaning in for kiss but the strawberry blonde quickly pulled back.

"In a couple days?" she said with disapproval.

"Tomorrow night is the opening game and you're the all star player, Jackson!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…" he said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Nonono, if you don't play then we start the season off losing and we're not loser right Jackson?"

"Right?" he was only saying thing that he thought she wanted to hear.

Viola rolled her eyes to the back the back of her seat out of annoyance, she couldn't tell who was whipped to who but she was ready to bend over and barf just from watching the two.

"Great." She said as the couple then entered a quick intense make-out session that made Viola insides toss all around.

She was never too fond of Lydia's past relationships, she saw them as selfish cocky jerks and Jackson was no exception, instead he was the biggest prime example of her theory.

"Can we go now?" she suggested as she was the first to head to the exit.

"Think I'm going to be sick." She thought to herself once she glanced back to see the couple hand in hand traveling throughout the hospital.

* * *

At Deaton's clinic things were slowly starting to settle down he left Scott and Rickey in charge of the place for the remainder of the night, feeling it wouldn't be too hard of task for the two.

"Well Scott, it's been a blast but sadly I have to end my shift." Rickey said as he grabbed his leather jacket and a mad dash to the door but before he could actually leave a drenched brunette had stormed inside the clinic with a pale face as if she had seen a ghost.

"The dog… I didn't see it… it came out of nowhere!" her words all came out jammed together to the point it was hard to understand what was going on.

"Whoa there princess, slow down." Rickey placed his hands on the girls arm trying to get her to be calm but Allison broke from his grip and began to ramble on again

"Allison what happen!" Scott said as he ran to her aid.

"There's a dog the back seat of my car and he's seriously injured!" she said.

"Scott stay here with her, I'll get the dog!" Rickey demanded as he darted out the clinic and ripped open the car door just to come face with a growling but whining dog.

"Don't be that way mutt," he said as he quickly wrapped the dog in his leather jacket then made a mad dash back inside.

"Scott, follow me to the back!" he said, carrying the pup to the back room where Scott followed, leaving a concerned Allison in the clinic lobby.

The dog was weak and from the looks of it Rickey could tell what exactly was wrong with the dog, he then told Scott to get some bandages so that he could wrap the dogs wound, the beta wasted no time in doing so.

"Now go sit out there with her and keep her company or something." Rickey was always good with giving out orders but he didn't want Scott to see what he was about to do next.

"You're just lucky you aren't a cat" he hissed at the dog.

Scott left the room like he was said to and joined the worried brunette in the lobby, he gave her a towel to warm up with.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry about the dog too much I think he's in good hands." The beta tried desperately to make conversation but she was too worried about the dog to even talk.

Rickey then walked from the back room wearing a proud grin "good news and bad news." He said, the two teens quickly jumped to their feet bracing their selves for the worst but Rickey had stayed silence for a brief moment as if it was hard for himself to speak.

…

…

…

…

A few seconds went by before Scott and Allison became impatient and yelled to the omega "say it!" they said in synced.

Rickey nearly flinched as if he wasn't expecting them.

"Good news is the dog is going to be fine." He said.

Allison nearly jumped in excitement as did Scott, the two wore a smile of relief hearing those words.

"Wait what's the bad news?" Scott questioned.

Rickey then began to scratch the back of his head "I need a drink but don't have one." With those words his smirk had suddenly fell apart.

Allison then giggled as Scott dropped his head, he thought the bad news was actually bad news.

A moment after everything was settle Scott had walked the damped Allison back to her car.

"So will I see you at the lacrosse game tomorrow night?" the beta smiled sweetly looking to the brunette coy smile that easily revealed her dimples.

She shook her head once before opening the car door.

"Of course." And with that the girl drove off as Scott waved goodbye still wearing his big emotional smile.

"Cute." Rickey commented with a hint of bitterness.

He then looked over the wet dog and gave it another disgustful look "what are you looking at mutt?" he said before walking away.

* * *

Game day

* * *

****The next day Riley Stones woke up with the biggest grin on his face, he was kind of tired of playing the "cool boy" act and just couldn't wait for his date with Viola but he knew the big lacrosse game was easy brownie points in impressing her.

Today was going to be a good day and he could feel, it was too soon to say but he felt as if his life was actually going good for once, his mom was around, he was slowly getting along with Rickey and he was on the lacrosse team. What could go wrong?

The omega jumped up and walked over to his bathroom mirror and watched as he allowed his eyes shift to golden yellow, he felt a smile crept upon his face.

The omega dashed down the steps like 6 year excited for his first day at school, he followed the smell of bacons and waffles in the morning.

Abigail immediately was able to see Riley smile and had a feeling she knew what was the cause of it.

"Who's the girl?" she asked.

"There's no girl?" Riley replied nonchalantly.

"Lies, Scott already spilled all the dirt so you might as well give it up." Rickey said as he came stumbling from the living room and into the kitchen snatching a few strips of bacon off his younger brothers plate.

Just then a look of devastation appeared on the omegas face, a scent of betrayal had tapped into his heart as a lump formed in his throat.

"Her names Viola…" he muttered.

Just then Rickey had burst into laughter feeling a bit of accomplishment.

"What so funny?" Riley asked.

"I lied, I just met your friend Scott." Rickey continued laughing all the way out the kitchen carrying his bacon and wearing a fuzzy house coat.

"See ya tonight twerp!" he shouted from upstairs.

"That's Rickey for you, he'll lie to your face just to get information out of you." Abigail didn't mind, she was just happy to see her boys.

Riley then took a glance down at the plate before him that was covered with two chocolate chip waffles and a few remaining strips of bacon that had lucky survived Rickey's ambush.

"Breakfast of a champion." He titled.

His breakfast was quickly ended when he heard the doorbell ring.

Without a second thought the omega ran to his front door just to be greeted by a slim buzz cut teen, "what do you want?" Riley said with a dead expression.

"Have you talked to Scott?" Stiles questioned the omega.

"No, why?" Riley replied.

Stiles then dropped his head in frustration.

This isn't good, he continued to repeat to himself while thinking over where could his missing friend be.

"His mom called and had no clue where he was," Stiles continued.

"We don't have a lot of time so we better start searching!" Riley exclaimed.

After hours and hours of searching for Scott the two were left to face with the fact that was missing and hope he would just show up at the game.

But for now they had to hurry so that they wouldn't be late themselves.

* * *

He scaled to the top of a tree that was directly next to Allison Argent window, gazing through the night time as he watched the creamy skin girl brush down her hair.

Allison was the only thing keeping the beta from releasing his anger upon everything that would easily make him wolf out, for the moment she was his anchor.

He then leaped down from the tree dashed through the yard just to crash into a car.

A middle aged man then sprinted from his car to check on the boy, hoping he wasn't dead.

"Kid!?" he called out to the boy but got no response.

Allison quickly came running from her house with a look of terror, "dad did you hit him!?" she asked.

"I-I-I-I didn't see him! He came out of nowhere! What was he doing anyway!?" His heart was ready to jump from his chest.

"I was just dropping by to say hi before the game…" Scott said as he rolled to his back just come face to face with the two.

"Are you hurt!?" said a scared Allison.

"N-no," and with that he gave the brunette a coy smile but left the middle aged man dumbfounded.

"I'm Chris, Allison's father." The man introduced himself to the boy with a smile as he helped the boy up.

"Thank you." Scott said "will I see you at the game?" he added.

"You'll see us both." Chris then piped in as he offered to drive Scott.

* * *

Together Riley and Stiles had arrived in the locker room and was astonished when they saw Scott already geared up.

"Hey guys!" He greeted the two.

Riley and Stiles both then exchanged a dumbfounded look, they were confused on how and when Scott beat them to the locker room.

"No time." Riley said as he head straight for his locker and started to get ready.

"Dude, where the hell were you?" Stiles asked.

"I had to cool off and I met Allison's father." The beta was pretty confident for the game, it was now only minutes away from actually starting.

"Alright you maggots huddle up, tonight's the opening game and I know there's probably a lot of pressure on you guys right about now but remember the actual goal here: no one likes losers!" Coach Finnstock said to the team.

"Yes coach!" said the team as if they were in synced.

"Now get your asses out there and bring home our first win!"

"What happen to just remember to have fun?" Riley whispered over to Stiles and Scott.

"Remember the plan." Jackson whispered over to Danny and another player.

**Rickey had walked over to the stands wearing his favorite pair of shades and his leather jacket with a hood over his head, he wore his famous devilish grin that spoke danger.

He had noticed many familiar faces through the large crowd, one of them being Sheriff Stilinski, another being nurse McCall.

"Let's go cyclones." He said nonchalantly as he made his way over to his beloved Anna and mother, taking a seat just below them.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Anna whispered over to the omega.

"To keep my eyes warm." He replied, sending his mother into a short stat of chuckling and Anna into an automatic stat of annoyance.

When he seen the lacrosse teams running into the fields he began clapping.

"Kick some ass Riley!" Rickey shouted, he was aiming to embarrass his baby brother but Abigail wasn't going to allow that to happen.

He then turned to look towards the enormous loud cheering crowd and through the crowd he had noticed one familiar face that stood next to Allison, at first glance the man could have been anyone but when Rickey took another stare at the man he had recognized him in a instance and just like that dropped back to his seat hoping that the man didn't see his face.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he repeated over to himself in his head.

Anna then looked to the omega and wanted to check on him but she then remembered why she was annoyed and decided to leave him be.

Riley stood face to face with a teammate from the opposing team, he was going to be in the toss off.

The omega gripped his net tight anxiously waiting for the whistle to be blown, he was going to wipe the ground with this guy he told himself.

_Pheeew!_

The whistle was blown and Riley pounced to the ball, quickly snatching it off the ground then made the pass over to Scott but before Scott could even make contact with the ball he was knocked flat on the ground by the opposing team.

"What the hell was that McCall!" the coach shouted

"Which one is Scott?" Chris Argent asked.

"Number 11…" Viola and Lydia answered for Allison who was in total shock to see how quick Scott got knocked off his feet.

"That looked like it hurt." Rickey said mockingly.

* * *

The opposing team was fast, they were so fast that they managed to take the game to a 5-3 with in 2 quarters.

Every time Scott attempt to get the ball, it ended in failure due to Jackson pushing him away or tripping the beta.

Jackson had made two shots while Riley made only one.

Just then Lydia had called her two friends to help hold up a poster that said "Jackson Ur No# 1!"

Scott caught a glimpse of the poster and felt as if his heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces, the pain he felt for a split was unbearable.

When Stiles finally realized what Scott was staring at he too became speechless.

"Brutal…" he thought aloud.

With no warning his eyes began to shift golden yellow as his pain turned to anger, he let out a low intimidating growl that nearly gave the opposing team all heart attacks.

From that moment on Rickey could tell that Scott was a werewolf just as he was.

"Of course…" he said with a dumbfounded look.

**Just then the referee had blew the whistle alerting the final quarter was about to start, he called Riley back over as the teams toss off and grabbed a member from the other team.

"You okay son?" he asked Scott.

The beta slowly shook his head once as he continued his low growl.

"What's wrong with your teammate?"

Riley didn't know how to answer that question so he went with the first thing that popped in his head.

"He has really bad asthma."

_Pheeew!_

Scott wasted no time in getting to the ball first, at the moment everyone was his enemy.

He darted pass countless of players, even some being of the same team but no once did he stop.

He made his first goal of the night by leaping over one player swinging his net so hard that the ball went flying and blazed through the opposing teams net and into the goal, getting the cyclones up 5-4.

"You go McCall!" Finnstock shouted.

"That's my boy!" Melissa McCall shouted as the crowd went wild, even Stiles couldn't help but to join in with the cheering.

Jackson tried to keep up with the fast omega but Scott wouldn't let him, he quickly snatched the ball off the ground and dashed over to the opposite side of the field ready to make his second his goal.

The jock soon became speechless by the omegas speed and in a matter of time Scott made his second goal, changing the score to 5-5.

Time was now running low and they needed just one more to win.

"McCall's on fire right now!" coach Finnstock said to Stiles with huge grin.

There was one point when the opposing team had handed Scott the ball, throwing the entire crowd into shock but Chris was suspicious of Scott.

Scott was then surrounded by the opposing team as they had blocked off in every corner he switched too, Jackson shouted for a past but Scott was to stubborn to let him shine anymore tonight.

"What is he doing? Why won't he pass to Jackson?" Lydia questioned the group.

Just then Scott leaped over the four men and swung his net once more sending the ball into the goal for the final score.

The team cheered in victory of winning their first game of the season as the entire Cyclone team ran to the field jumping on each other.

Allison ran out to the field alongside Viola looking to congratulate him on their first win but the beta was nowhere to be seen.

"Scott?" she called out to the boy but her voice was drowned out by the cheering, she didn't doubt if he could hear her but from afar she could see a boy running back to the locker wearing the jersey number 11, it was no doubt that it wasn't Scott so she chased after him all the way back to the school.

She entered the dark room calmly, "Scott?" she said hesitantly but the only thing she heard in response was the sound of a shower running.

"Hey," the boy said as he propped his back up against the wall, letting water run down his head.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." She said with her coy smile.

**Sorry this was such a long chapter, I hoe you guys enjoyed!**

**btw, quick side note; next chapter will be called "Date Night" :]**


	8. Chapter 7: Date Night

Chapter 7: Date Night

**Two song's for this chapter**

**Lorde - White Teeth Teen**

**City and Colour - The Girl**

In the living, Viola waited patiently for Riley while talking to Anna and Abigail.

Viola had the feeling that at any moment Abigail would pull out baby pictures and talk about how adorable the boy use to be but she could tell Abigail wasn't that kind of mother although they did talk about the brothers.

"It amazes me on how much Rickey and Riley get along now, when the boys were younger they seemed to always argue." Said a smiling Abigail.

"Boys will be boys." Anna said between laughter.

Abigail then sat her beaming blue eyes over to Viola "so Viola what do you and my son have planned?"

She questioned the young girl.

Oh nothing really, just hanging out with a couple friends of ours to celebrate the team's first win.

She responded while wearing a sweet smile.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Viola thought aloud.

* * *

"Look sharp!" Rickey Stones exclaimed with a smug grin as he tugged a comb going forward through his younger brother's hair.

Rickey did everything he could to make his younger brother look nice for his first date, he believed in "dress to impress" so he allowed Riley to wear one of his favorite black leather jackets and forced him to wear a pair of blue slim fit Levi jeans and under his jacket he wore a white V-neck.

"I'll let you borrow the car just because I'm so proud of you." He said as began to pinch at Riley's cheek.

"This is torture." Riley thought to himself, he was just glad his brother was for once giving him praise.

"We Stones just don't look good but we also have to dress good! Dress to impress baby bro."

Rickey said as he added the finishing touch by adding a little bit of hair jell to keep his hair going forward.

Riley then ran to the nearest mirror and nearly cried at his reflection.

While Rickey was proud of his brother appearance Riley was not, he was the exact opposite.

"I look like a greaser!" Riley exclaimed.

Rickey then snorted as he let out a few chuckles.

"Don't be so dramatic" he said "besides chicks dig the leather jackets!" he continued.

"Yeah maybe back when you were in high school!" Riley shouted back at his older brother.

Just then the two brothers heard a shout from the living room, they assumed the girls could hear them arguing.

They kept quiet to see if Abigail would call them again, it was what they always did when they were in trouble but after a few seconds of total silence they went back to arguing but this time they kept their voices low as possible but still to the point where they were could hear the aggression in each other's voices.

"I will not going down there looking like this!" Riley argued.

Rickey only looked to his brother, biting his tongue to hold back his words.

"Fine." He finally had settled with his brother decision and threw his hands into the air.

The omega then left his brother to quickly change his clothes and joined the girls in the living room.

It didn't take Riley too long to change clothes sense he knew what he actually wanted to wear: a brick red V- neck and dark shade of Levi slim fit jeans.

He then took another glance in the mirror flashing a few quick smiles before rubbing his hand into his hair, making it a bit of a mess but just enough to throw it out of its forward flow.

Riley then dashed down the steps with excitement in each step he took down the staircase, entering the living room to be greeted by a beautiful standing Viola, her icy blue eyes met his puppy brown eyes.

He slowly came standing face to face with her, wearing a coy smile while she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Ah, young love." Rickey mocked.

"Did you give your brother the dating 101?" Abigail asked the older omega.

"What rules?" Riley responded with a clueless look on his face.

It had then dawned on Rickey as he tossed his younger brother his car keys.

"Oh right! Be back no later than 12, use a condom, and be safe." Rickey said as he gave his brother a devious smile.

Riley stood with his jaw hanging in total shame, his hard sunk to the bottom of his stomach.

He could barely continue eye contact with his date but Rickey stood so proudly with his arms crossed, the older omega could see the embarrassment in his younger brother's eyes.

"Okay you kid's you have fun and remember to be home by 12 Riley!" Anna said as she rushed the two teens out the front door and when they finally left she looked back to a grinning Rickey.

"You're a dick!" she said to him as he walked away.

Abigail stood in disbelief of Rickey's actions towards Riley, she didn't really know what to expect of the brothers either.

* * *

**"Well that was interesting." Viola said with her head down.

The two sat out in a bowling alley parking lot where they would meet up with Scott and the others.

Riley was still too embarrassed to say anything to the girl, deep down the omega was debating he would drive all the way back and pick a fight with Rickey but part of him wanted to impress Viola, he was kind of tired of playing the cool guy act, tonight was the night he was going to show Viola who he really was.

"Yeah, my brother, he's a dick." Riley said, earning a giggle from Viola.

"Come on, I think their inside waiting for us." She smiled sweetly to the omega.

They walked hand in hand through the paring and into the bowling alley just to find the place was somewhat empty.

Scott and the gang had sat at the farthest end of the bowling alley and were about to begin bowling.

"Riley!" Scott said with a look of excitement.

He was happy to see someone who appreciated his existence and didn't make things awkward unlike Lydia and Jackson.

"And Hi Viola." The beta greeted.

Viola was quickly ambushed by Lydia and Allison who ran to the girl and attacked with hugs, they were happy to see their friend.

"We we're just about to pick up a game of bowling." Jackson said as he wrapped his arm his strawberry blonde girlfriend.

"You bowl?" Riley questioned the blue eyes jock.

"Do you?" Jackson said in response.

"Why don't we find out in a game of guys against girls?" Viola suggested

"You in?" Jackson questioned the omega with a cocky smirk and held out his hand, challenging him.

Riley could easily tell the jock was being cocky just from his smirk, he accepted Jackson's challenge by taking his hand with a firm grip.

"Que les jeux commencent" Viola said under her breath with grin.

Not a moment later the group started the game of bowling: Riley, Jackson, and Scott on one team while Allison, Viola, and Lydia on another.

Lydia went up first, she grabbed a light pink bowling ball and rolled it down towards the 12 standing pins, when the ball made contact with the pins they all fell at once, and making the three boy's surprised by Lydia's movement.

Amongst the three, Jackson was the most shocked, he had no idea Lydia knew how to bowl.

After her success she walked back to her non-phased about her accomplishment

"Good job Lydia!" Said Allison as her and Viola cheered on their strawberry blonde friend.

Next up was Riley, he could already feel the pressure and it didn't get any better when he could feel Jackson's eyes beaming at the back of his head.

He tried his hardest to ignore it but the uncomfortable feeling seemed too had only gotten worse, he lift up a sparkly blue ball before he gently released it, sending it rolling down the alley.

When his ball collided with the pins only 8 out 12 went down.

Jackson dropped his head in disapproval.

It was then when Riley realized that it was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

Rickey was enjoying his Saturday night by spending it with Anna and his mother Abigail as the three talked more about their past.

"You always pulled such mean pranks on your little brother just for the enjoyment." Abigail exclaimed.

"Well look where he is now, he actually fight back from time to time." The omega smirked as he took sip from his glass of water.

"Wow, when we were in high school Rickey always pulled pranks on our teachers and for some reason always on Mr. Finnstock I think his name was…" Anna piped.

Abigail then shot her son a dirty glare, it was Abigail signature look of saying she wasn't surprised it was also one of her many ways of scolding Rickey without saying any words.

"He never got physically hurt now did he?" Rickey said as he tried to justify his past actions.

"That's how you saw it." Anna said while laughing.

"Anna how did Rickey end up with such a wonderful person like you?" Abigail said so sweetly.

"Oh geez, thanks mom." Rickey said as he rolled his eyes.

He tried to make an exit from the living room but Anna quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down on the couch the second he jumped up.

"Well really interesting story, Rickey and I were both in sports during high school but different social groups. I had just got out of an icky relationship and I started to feel hopeless but then Rickey was there and he saved me." Anna said as she locked her eyes with Rickey's

"Yeah, I did…" he said to the girl wearing a smile.

"Sweet story, you two seem perfect for each other." Abigail said.

"Hey Abigail, what ever happened to their father?" Anna asked,

Both Rickey and Abigail were thrown off and had no idea how to answer the questioned that was being asked.

"Uhh… their father… abandon them at a young age and I actually took them in." Abigail quickly answered.

"Wait so you're not their mother?" Anna asked with a clueless look on her face.

"No, their parents had left them at a young age."

Anna then looked up to Rickey once more making eye contact with the omega once more, she felt some remorse for him wondering just how much has he been through.

Rickey then got up from the couch and made an exit from the living room, leaving the two girls alone.

* * *

After two games of bowling with the girls, they guys were getting their ass kicked by the girls.

"This is embarrassing." Riley thought aloud, his jaw was hanging as his eyes were glued to the monitor that held up their score.

Viola and Allison were both amused with the outcome of the match but Lydia was more focused on her phone than the game but was still able to maintain a perfect bowling score.

"This blows." Jackson said.

Scott was their only hopes in winning the game but he had been bowling a terrible game all night.

The beta walked to the red line holding his bowling ball taking in deep breaths.

"He's choking." Riley commented.

"Roll the damn ball McCall!" Jackson shouted to the pausing beta.

"That's not helping…" Riley said as he looked over to the cocky jock.

It was then when Allison quietly approached the boy from behind, he gently placed her hands on wrist and gave the beta a peck on the cheek.

"C'mon Scott, you can do it." She said gently

"Just think about me" she continued "naked"

Just then a smile had crept upon the boy's face as his eyes began to follow Allison back to her seat.

The beta then sent the bowling ball perfectly rolling down the lane until crashed into the 12 standing pins knocking them all back.

"What the hell?" Jackson questioned.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia whispered over to Allison.

"I just gave him something to think about." She said so sweetly

* * *

When the game was over Jackson had wandered off into the men's restroom, he felt he needed to get away from for a split second but Scott had followed the teen jock.

"Everything okay?" Scott questioned the jock but instead Jackson ignored the beta.

"I don't know why you hate me." Scott then said.

"I don't hate you, I just don't like you." Jackson said as he turned to face the beta.

"And don't think for one second I forgotten to figure out what your little secret is." Jackson continued, causing Scott to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't have any secrets." Scott argued.

"Yeah you do and I think whatever it is you don't want Allison finding out, well guess what?

She will find out and so will I!" the jock said as he stormed out of the restroom.

After Jackson left the restroom, Riley had waltzed from one of the many stalls he placed his palm on the beta shoulder then shook his head.

"Jackson is a dick, dude." Riley said with a half-smile.

He could easily see how the jock had made Scott feel pretty down in just an instance.

Scott then dropped his head trying to hide a smile, he was starting grow a fond of Riley.

Rickey sat outside on his porch gazing up at the stars to the bright moon, he could feel a full moon coming soon.

He had a lot on his mind and was slowly starting to feel emotionally constipated but everything he was doing, he did it for the ones he loved or so he told himself.

"Hey there handsome." Anna said as she took a seat next to the omega on the ground with two coffee mugs in her hand.

"Abigail taught a recipe for delicious hot chocolate." She said to the omega as she handed him a cup.

"Hmm, hot chocolate, my favorite!" he said sarcastically.

"You could be a bit more appreciative!" Anna exclaimed while wearing a smile.

She then punched the omega playfully on his arms but Rickey barely budged after impact.

"You're right, let me try that again." He said while trying to hold back his laughter, he had earned himself a giggle from Anna as she placed her head on to his shoulders.

"I wonder how Riley's date went." Anna thought aloud.

"Don't know, don't care." The omega replied with a smirk.

"You're such an ass." Anna said once again.

Rickey then gave Anna a sweet soft smile as he wrapped a single arm around her, pulling his beautiful girl in closer to him.

* * *

Riley stood with Viola on her front porch saying his goodbyes, "I had an amazing time tonight."

She said.

Me too, the omega said as he wore a flirtation grin, his eyes locked on hers ready to go in for the kiss but yet again something was very strange about the girl.

"This would be the part where we would make out passionately, right?" she said with a few giggles.

Riley couldn't help but to laugh at the brunette.

"Well I don't kiss on the first date." Viola said with a coy smile.

"Are you implying that there will be more?" a clueless Riley wondered, earning a short giggle.

"We'll have to see."

**"Que les jeux commencent" is French for "let the games begin"**

**And Viola name actually comes from French roots.**


	9. Chapter 8: teaser

**A little teaser of what's to come in the upcoming chapter: The Bloodshed,**

**I hope you all enjoy**

_They sat in the back of Rickey's convertible in each other's arm, parked at the edge of suicide hill as they gazed up at the full moon._

_Riley who was a werewolf at birth was able to control when he could shift way better than a bitten werewolf._

_With Viola In his arms, the omega didn't have a care in the world._

"_This spot is romantic yet creepy." The girl said with a short giggle._

"_I knew you'd like it." Riley said as he brought the girl in closer, he felt as if the night couldn't have gotten any better._

_They had barely spoken that night but still wore a content smile as they as they gazed to the moon, watching the midnight stars._

_She laid close to the omega, wrapped in both his arms and a blanket that kept her warm and smiling, her head rested on chest where she could listen to his steady beating heart while a single finger of hers lightly danced on his chest._

_The only noises out that night were the crickets and the owl's hooting but the couple didn't mind, they found the noise soothing._

"_How does it feel to be a big Lacrosse star?" she asked the omega._

_Riley took a minute to answer._

"_I don't know, probably the same way this feels: good." Riley replied, earning a quick smile from the girl._

_They soon met eye to eye, her icy blue eyes locked on his puppy brown eyes, they were only an inch away from each other's lips, her lips craved his as so did he crave hers until finally, Riley made the first move as he went in for the kiss, their lips had finally collided._

_CRACK!_

_Just then, a frighten Viola had pulled away with heart beat racing._

_Riley automatically knew something was wrong._

"_Viola?" he said once._

_He could see how scared she was just from the look in her icy blue eyes._

"_I'll protect you." He promised while he wore a smug grin as he tilted his head towards her, going in for another peck on her soft lips._

_With each kiss he could taste the strawberry lip balm that coated her lips so well._

_Part of her enjoyed the moment but she couldn't shake the feeling that she and Riley were not alone that night, no matter how hard she tried it, the disturbing feeling had only seemed to have gotten worst._

_CRACK!_

_The sound of sticks breaking against the cold wet hard earth became even louder it was soon followed by a haunting howl that shocked fear into the couples core._

"_Riley something is out there!" Viola pleaded._

"_Alright, I'll check it out." The omega said, but before he could make another move it had felt the car tremble as if he was about to witness a pre-earthquake._

"_What was that!?" said a spooked Viola._

"_Stay calm!" he commanded of the girl._

_Suddenly they were tossed into the air as the car went rolling around until it was upside down, Riley laid in pain but struggled to get himself moving._

"_Vi-Viola…?" he stuttered with a mouth full of blood but no one replied._

_He then looked to the distance to see a set of searing red eye in the darkness that covered the trees. "Riley!" the omega then heard the cries of Viola, his instinct had suddenly kicked in as he tried his hardest to get out of the flipped car and somehow make his way to aid Viola._

_He had noticed she was dangling off the edge of Suicide Hill using all of what was left of her strength to keep herself from falling._

"_Viola don't look down!" the omega demanded of the girl._

_It was as if the weight of the world had been thrown on to his shoulders as he rushed to get free, he could hear her heart beat racing from fear and knew he couldn't let her down._

_When the omega finally crawled from the car wreck he quickly crawled on his hands and knees to the girl aid, gripping Viola by her wrist he tried to pull her up but his hands were too wet to even try._

"_Please don't drop me!" Viola began to beg._

"_I got you!" Riley quickly replied._

_Just then Viola wrist had slipped right from the omegas grip as she fell from the edge of suicide Hill and down to her death._

"_NO!" Riley shouted after her but there was nothing else he could do except watch as she fell._

_Viola had let out a loud blood curdling scream that chased her down the cliff._

"_No…" the omega said as he began to pound the earth with his bare knuckles. _

_The silence was then cut out by a low growl that he heard coming from the trees, he then knew it was an alpha that he was staring at._

"_No…" he muttered as the enormous wolf took a step closer, paw by paw the beast kept coming closer with a low growl that had send chills dancing down his spine._

_He wanted to crawl away but was too choked up on fear._

"_Move!" he told himself but before he could make another move the alpha had then pounced at the omega._


End file.
